4 Years, 3 Months and 4 Days
by superstarellie
Summary: Rory reappears on the scene after a long time away, but what will happen when the world she once knew crashes down around her and she gets trapped beneath the wreckage, Who will she turn to then? Completed
1. Part 1 'On The Outside Looking In'

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it so please don't sue me thank you very much

Part 1 'On the outside looking in'

(I used to care… about people, about the world, about what people thought of me, about everything really. Now I don't really care, I lost my sense of kindness a while back, right after I moved in with my grandparents. They gave me everything and more than I needed that I became so reliant on other people it was almost like I forgot how to care. I know my mom would be disappointed in me right now, I used to be so good and I went to Yale and had good boyfriends, I had a job in a bookstore and was nice to the people of our town. Now things have changed. I live in the city, and, like everyone else around me, I don't care about anyone else but my self. I get up, walk 2 blocks to work, work, walk 2 blocks home and sleep, that's about all I do, all day everyday with the exception of eating and showering I basically live in a circle, going round and round. I never stop or pause to look at the world, to look at the place I used to long for so much. New York City. The lights, the colour the people. I used to love the whole culture of New York and the whole sense welcoming it used to have when we visited. Now I wish that I'd done something to bridge the ever growing gap between me and my mom, before I fell so far that I couldn't get up, but now I'm too far away from everything real, everything I used to be to go back. I often pick up the phone and dial my mom's number, I let it ring until it gets to the machine, and then I put it down. I only ever once got someone on the other end, every other time the machine picked up. It was last week, around 4am on Tuesday, I'd just got in from another late night party and I decided to ring. A strange voice answered, I didn't recognise them. They said "Hello, who is this?" I waited on the other end of the phone just in case there was a chance I would hear her voice in the background "hello? Is anyone there" I was just about to hang up, when I heard it, she was walking down the stairs and I heard it, "Sweetie who is it? Why are they calling so late, or is it early, I never really knew" the minute I heard her voice a strange warm feeling came over me, like I was back home on a Saturday night with pizza and Chinese watching showgirls, my mom loved that movie or riding on the bus with my sister, that was my favourite, we always watched classics, we didn't really care much for new movies. I got so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realise that they'd hung up the phone. Ever since that day last week I've been puzzled about who that person was, why was my mom calling them Sweetie, where was Luke, was my mom still working at the inn and why when I called did I always get the machine? I realised that I had so many unanswered questions and things I needed to say bubbling up inside of me, that I needed to go home, I wasn't going to go in the house or see anyone, the whole town would probably know about me and my mom. I was just going to quietly drive throughout the town, like an outsider looking in. except I wasn't an outsider, I knew all of these people, I knew their families, I knew their friends, where they lived and their history. I knew what they were like and they knew exactly the same about me. It made me think about why I'd wanted New York so much when I had comfort and warmth at home. I'd always wanted to venture out, to see the world and the people in it. But none of the people in New York that I passed in the street knew my name, they didn't know my family, my friends or who I was, they just walked past me, because to them I was just another person, someone they passed that day in the street. But in Stars Hollow it wasn't like that, people knew you, they knew your name, where you lived, your family and most of all they knew you as a whole and I never realised how much I needed that. I always thought that people knowing everything about you was a bad thing and you were better off somewhere where people had no idea who you were. I was wrong, being in New York makes you lonely, and you lose yourself, your identity. With no one there to point out who you are everyday and how good you are you sort of forget yourself and just fade into the city, you become another person in the world, you become another number, not yourself you fade away and become just another statistic, just a number. That's why right now I'm driving at 3 am down a busy interstate to get to Stars Hollow. I just want to see it, to drive past Doose's, to look at Luke's, see Miss Patty's, to see Lane's apartment, just to stand outside my house. And even then when I go back I think I might just be another number there too. They wont recognise me, they wont know who I am, I'll just be a passer by, just someone for Taylor to write on his list of visitors to the town so we can beat Woodbridge in the most visited Connecticut town of the year award. I say 'we' like I'm one of them, like I belong there. I don't. No anymore, I left stars hollow and I haven't been back, not once for 4 years, 3 months and 4 days. That's was the last time I was there and I'm saying I belong there. I don't I'm not a member of any community I'm just a person standing in the distance watching my life drive by me, looking at the life I used to have.)

I look up at the sky 

_I see darkness_

_Everyone around me is standing still_

"Hey Luke" Lorelai was lying next to Luke in bed, she turned wide awake and tapped a tired Luke on the shoulder

"What, who's crying? I'm up" Luke started to get up but Lorelai pushed him down

"No, no one's crying I just wanted to ask you something"

"Sure" Luke got comfortable and turned to face Lorelai

"Do you think, I mean will she, do you think that you know, she ever, thinks about coming back, here I mean, not forever just to be an outsider looking in, to see where we are, what we're doing, I mean do you think it was her that called the other night, she could be the one calling us but never leaving a message" Lorelai looked saddened as she asked the question, she often thought about her and now and then she would get the feeling that there may be a chance she would come back, just for a look, to see, if what she left behind was still the same.

"I think she thinks about us, of course she does, how could she not, we have always been here and we probably always will be, here together, you and me" Lorelai smiled at this" she probably thinks about coming back to, to see us, to talk to us or even just to be an outsider looking in, like you said. We are here and she is there, wherever there is, you think about her right, so she is bound to do the same. She can't just get up and walk away one day and never think about coming back, because this place, the people were too big of a part of her life for her just to get up and leave and never, ever, even one time think about it again. It's not possible." Luke stopped and looked into Lorelai's eyes

"Thanks Luke" Lorelai looked satisfied, like all she needed was a little convincing, that Rory was even remotely thinking about them, even just for one second, Lorelai needed the reassurance.

The lights shine bright 

_Red, Yellow, Blue_

_But all I can see is you_

(Everything in my life seemed to pull together into shape, like I always wondered. After I had Rory I thought that when she was gone and when she had left home, what would I do without her. But now I see what she meant when she would say 'I needed her to leave so I could have my proper life'. She meant that she was my kid but one day when she was out of the picture, I would get married, have kids and move on to my real family. I just never thought that when she said out of the picture she literally meant it. Maybe she didn't, maybe she didn't intend for this to happen. I didn't. I always thought that after I told her she couldn't bum around Stars Hollow, that she would find a place, go back to Yale and graduate and that she would come back to me. But that didn't happen, I missed her wedding, her graduation, the birth of her first kid. The only thing I ever got from her was a clipping, from the New York Times, her first article. The envelope was pink and had swirly flower patterns around it with a few scribbles and doodles around the edge of it. Her handwriting was the same and it was addressed to me directly, not the inn or Luke's but my house, her house, our house. The cutting was from about a year ago the same time as I received it, there was no note with it nothing but that single sheet of newspaper, but I didn't need anything else, that piece of paper was all I needed to reassure me that somewhere somebody, other than Luke and all the other people in my life, cared.)


	2. Part 2 'The Return'

Part 2 'The Return'

A long black limo pulled up in the dead of night outside of Lorelai's house. A tall smartly dressed driver stepped out and opened the back door. Out stepped Logan, tall and handsome, his blonde hair shining in the light. He looked older and maturer but his face had not aged a bit. The driver closed the door behind him and returned to the car. Logan stood tall wearing a navy blue suit with a blue shirt and navy blue tie underneath. His hair looked the same as it always had and he was carrying a large present. It was square and wrapped in pink glittery paper with a fluffy ribbon tied tightly around it. Logan moved away from the car and approached the house.

(I wonder if she has been back. Its been 3 months, well 3 months and 4 days to be exact since I was last here. She might have been, just to see how they were all doing. But then again why would she, if she did come back Lorelai would probably never let her leave again. Oh god what if she's in there right now. No, don't think like that, and get your hopes up, there's no chance, maybe there was last year or the year before but its been to long, she's too far away now, its just up to my lawyers to find her. I just wish I could talk to her about everything, the way we left things, well more like the way she left things, just to leave like that, what did I do, was everything too much for her? I just don't understand why she couldn't talk to me, what happened, I haven't seen her for 4 years, 4 long years, 4 years I spent waiting for something that never came.) Logan knocked on the door and stood confidently on the porch and waited.

Lorelai got up from the sofa where she was sitting next to a flat out sleeping Luke. They were watching 'Showgirls', well Lorelai was, and Luke had been a sleep for most of the movie after a long day at the diner. She stumbled sleepily to the door not really stopping to think who it could be, just Taylor or Babette not really anything important. When she opened the door a look of great surprise came across her face and then a look of great joy, she reached out to hug Logan and he happily hugged her back

"Did we, erm did we know you were coming" Lorelai asked clearly still in shock

"Well, I'm sorry I forgot to ring, I thought it would be a nice surprise" Logan said calmly

"Well, yes what a nice surprise" Lorelai turned her head and shouted into the main room" Luke wake up, there's someone at the door"

Luke quickly stood up and hobbled to the door "I'm up" Luke reached the door and peered around it "Logan, wow, did we know you were coming" Luke looked as surprised as Lorelai as he glanced Logan up and down

"No, sorry, a bit of a surprise visit, with some very good news" Logan smiled, that smile, the one that always got Rory and made her melt.

"Good, come in we were just watching a movie" Lorelai smiled and led Logan to the main room

"Showgirls again" Logan smiled widely at the thought of Rory and him watching that movie together, it seemed so close being here in this house

"Really how do you do that" Luke looked surprised that Logan could just reel off what movie they had been watching without even looking at the TV screen

"I guess its just a gift" Logan shrugged the question off loosely, he tried his hardest not to think about Rory anymore.

"So what's the news" Lorelai broke the short but uncomfortable silence. Luke sat in the armchair and Logan perched on the end of the sofa next to Lorelai.

"Well, this may come as a shock to you but, I'm getting married" Logan said proudly

"Wow, that's great, so who's the lucky girl" Lorelai looked genuinely pleased even though there was a thought behind the smile of Rory In her mind, and how she didn't get to see Rory's wedding day.

"Congratulations man" Luke stretched out his hand and shook Logan's.

"Thanks man. Her names Sara and she lives in New York, well we live together and we're getting married in 6 months, I brought you an invite." Logan smiled as he spoke of Sara and passed Lorelai the invitation.

"Wow, this is great, so is this all you came for?" Lorelai smiled but she had a thought that maybe there was more to this surprise.

"Well, not really" Logan continued starting to look nervous.

Luke sat back in his chair getting the feeling that something he loved so much was about to be taken away from him, right before his eyes.

"Ok, so what else did you some for?" Lorelai asked the question. She knew that what she had feared the most for sometime now was about to happen.

Luke began to squirm in his seat, wishing there were something he could do to stop Logan from doing what he was about to, but he couldn't. After all, it was Logan's legal right and no one; not even Luke and Lorelai could take that away from him. Wait, except from one person, and Luke realised that if Logan said what he thought he was going to say, then Luke had to find and get to this person before Logan and his lawyers.

"Ok, now I realise this may make you very upset, but I told you to begin with, this day 4 years ago that this day would come" Logan stepped straight into it and said what he needed to

Lorelai's eyes began to fill up with tears but she turned strong suddenly and managed to hole them back.

"I erm, I came tonight, to tell you that, I would, sometime I don't know when, well I do really, well not exactly but I know that it will be soon. That I'm going to come, soon, and get Skye" Logan couldn't help mumbling, he was so nervous to tell Lorelai and Luke. He knew that this would break their hearts. After all, Skye was the one thing holding Lorelai together after Rory had left and no, when Skye was gone, Lorelai could fall apart at any time.

There it was plain as can be, what Lorelai and Luke had spent so many long years preparing for, but they never realised that it would be this heartbreaking.

They're all staring at something up in the sky 

_I don't see it and I wonder why_

Maybe its just because I'm colour blind 


	3. Part 3 'The Screaming'

Ok so I'm really grateful for all of the comments and sorry for the confusion that some people have had. But hopefully this will clear things up. I'm sorry if anything is wrong because this is my first fanfic, so I'm still figuring things out. Please keep commenting.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with anything mentioned here so please don't sue me. Thank you

Part 3 'The Screaming'

(Driving, driving in my car straight home. The home I used to know. Wait, how do I know she still lives there, she could of moved to a complete other state, married someone other than Luke and have 7 kids living in a huge mansion. No, who am I kidding, her and Luke were meant for each other, to be together, she'll still be there.)

"Well, we, we knew that one day you would, come back, but, we thought, way into the future, its only been 4 years, I mean do you really want to just uproot her, right now, and with your new wife, is she comfortable with Skye being around. It's a big strain to be put on a newly married couple."

Luke's face looked pale and he was sweating.

(There must be a way to find her. A directory or some kind of people search, I could call all the places in the country, in the world, and I'd do that just so I could keep my Skye)

Logan continued trying to give Lorelai and Luke some comfort in what he was saying by telling them what they would like to hear. "Well, Sara has been really looking forward to meeting Skye, I've told her all about her and shown her photos, the ones I carry everywhere with me. And we won't be living in the city centre if that worries you, my dad bought us a house out in Jersey, but close enough to the city so Sara and me can work. And we checked me and Sara, 3 of the top New Jersey private schools are within a 10-km radius. And you know that you don't have to worry about her going without, everything she ever wanted she can have, she won't ever be in need. You know I have the right to take her even if you don't want me to, but I would never do that unless I absolutely felt I had to, I just want your blessing for me to have Skye. I'm not taking her away from you, she can visit, all the time, you can call and there's webcam and instant massaging and I'll pay for you to come into the city whenever you want and you can stay with us and play with Skye. I promise I'll take care of her." Logan looked exhausted but satisfied with the job he had done.

"So, you say that Sara wants to meet Skye, its gonna be hard you know, just completely uprooting Skye like this Logan, she 4 years old she needs stability not to be travelling all over the world with you. She has to go to school and eat well, exercise, see other people, and kids her own age, she needs friends and a close family, not jetting off to Africa every week, one parent here and one parent there." Lorelai stopped suddenly, realising what she thought she just said. She may as well of called Sara, Skye's parent, (She's not, Sara is not Skye's Mom and she never will be, not even close. Rory's her mom and no one; not even me can replace her. Skye has never met her mom but still she know that neither me nor Sara can fill that void completely but at least I have a better shot of doing it. I am the mother of her mother, I knew her mother and I can tell her and show her all about her mom, one day.)

I knew a person once 

_Who would laugh at me right now?_

For back then I didn't realise just how much I had 

"I realise that but I want to have my daughter. I'm grateful for what you guys have done, I mean when I showed up on your door, 4 years ago I was scared 21 year old student with no experience what so ever. I needed help, I didn't have a job, a place of my own, anything and most of all I had no clue about children. There were so many people talking to me, my parents, my sister, my friends, my lawyers, everyone was telling me what to do so I ran. Rory just left and ran and so I followed her lead and did the same. I found myself here on the only doorstep where I knew would at least get my chance to explain before you would make your decision. You took her in, and you took care of her for 4 long years, I visited her and you always told her who I was, you never wanted to be her parents you were just Luke and Lorelai. I'm so glad you did that for me and I could, never, ever be more thankful. But now things are different, I'm 25 I have a house, a fiancée a solid job, a big inheritance coming to me and money to throw away, I can give Skye everything she ever wanted and needed. I believe I can take care of her, I've been getting lessons, Sara and me we went on a course and then we took care of my sisters little boy, he's 3. Even my parents agree they think that I should have Skye back, I can finally have the family. The man, the wife, the kid, the dog, I can get her a dog. You remember that year she asked if I could get her a dog and I said that I had no where to keep it and she kicked me and cried. That was the worst night of my life, but now she can have a dog, 2 dogs, and 3 dogs, as many as she wants. She can have a cat, for hell's sake I'll buy her a freaking tiger if she wants one. I just want to have my kid, living with me, being with me, so I can be with her to see her grow. I missed her first word, it was dada, but her dada wasn't there to hear it. I missed her first steps, when she walked towards my picture; too bad the real thing wasn't there for her to walk towards. I don't wanna miss anything else; I wanna be there." Logan was doing the most he could to convince Lorelai and Luke that he wanted Skye back, she was what he wanted and he, had to show them that.

"Take her" Luke stood up quickly and shouted at Logan

"What?" Logan stood up quickly, surprised

"Luke" Lorelai shot up quickly beginning to cry.

Luke was walking back towards the house; he was clearly upset and just wanted to leave, let someone else take care of this for him.

"No Lorelai, the kid is his, he can have her, take her now but we'll fight for her in court, she'll be back here soon, believe me. If you don't bring her back before we get to court well be the ones bringing her home after it." Luke stood stubbornly at the bottom of the stairs before storming up them and into his and Lorelai's room. Luke re-appeared with a sleepy 4-year-old on his back dragging her stuffed bunny rabbit behind her. Skye was small and looked the exact clone of Rory with pale skin, covered by pink fairy pyjamas. Luke dropped her carefully at the bottom of the stairs and she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Daddy" Skye screamed and jumped up into Logan's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Hey baby, how are you, happy birthday" Logan dropped Skye down on the floor

"It's not my birthday, it was my birthday yesterday" Skye looked sadly down at Logan's feet

"Actually, little miss it is, its 10 to midnight which means its your birthday for another 10 minutes, happy birthday Skye!" Logan looked like a hero to a wide-eyed Skye and Lorelai and Luke looked on. Secretly they knew that the novelty of Logan would wear off to Skye after living with him everyday, he would just be a normal person, he wouldn't be special when he came home, just Dad and Logan probably wouldn't like that.

"I got you a present, something you have always wanted" Logan looked excited by very expression that came across Skye's angelic face. She grabbed the present and ran into the house, a huge smile stuck on her face. Lorelai watched her as she ran, laughing and joking with Logan, she was smiling and she was happy.

"A puppy" Skye shouted from the other room and Logan followed the screams.

Lorelai knew what Luke was thinking and Luke knew what Lorelai was thinking, Luke leaned in and wrapped his arms around Lorelai. Lorelai hugged him back. And for once they both stood together, fighting for one cause.


	4. Part 4 'The Moment'

Part 4 'The Moment'

Rory entered Stars Hollow in her car, driving slowly, she looked around at all the places she grew up knowing and took them all in. She drove past Miss Patty's and saw no one was there, Luke's was empty, dark and cold. Doose's window was boarded up and all of the lights were switched off. The town looked empty and cold, a bit like the city, her home, New York. She drove through the dark and cold streets, seeing all the houses of the people she had known and loved for such a long time in her life, she saw Taylor sitting in front of his computer, in his house. She saw Kirk and Lulu sitting in Kirk's back garden. Miss patty was putting music into her CD player and Lane was curled up on her sofa cuddling Zach's arm. They were all still here, nothing, no one had changed but her.

(I thought that when I came back, if I came back, that everybody would be different, things would look strange and the whole town would have left, moved on. I figured that they would all have their own lives away from the town now, just like me. But they, unlike me, wanted this town all of theirs lives and now they all have it, what they wanted and I, I can't even remember what I wanted.)

Rory continued to drive slowly to her house, passing Sookie's, Gypsy's and several other people she knew homes until she saw Babette's and knew that the next house was her moms.

(What is that huge limo doing outside of my moms, why would she have a limo, whose is It.)?

Rory was surprised to see the limo, but yet she still had no idea whose it could be and why it was there. Rory stopped her car at the end of the street and got out. She slowly walked along the street passing Babette's place, seeing her and Maury asleep together on the sofa, she passed the house completely and stood still at the sight of her house, her home, the only place she ever really called home. She slowly walked up to the house, glancing back at the limo, watching the driver as he read his paper. Rory stood on the porch and listened to the sounds coming from inside of the house. She could hear her mom crying and Luke was using all of the words he could find to comfort her. Rory turned around and began to walk along the path away from the house, when the front door opened; Luke pushed open the door, pulling Lorelai out of the house with him, away from Logan and Skye inside.

Luke stopped suddenly, still and Lorelai stopped crying to see what it was that had made Luke so scared. There she stood. Rory, there Rory, right there in front of them, after 4 years, 3 months and 4 days, she was there, in front of them. Lorelai eyes shot straight at Rory's and they looked each other directly in the yes, for the first time in a very, very long time, Rory and Lorelai were both happy.

Right then, right there at that moment, snow began to lightly fall from the sky. It was the middle of November and the snow, fell softly landing on Lorelai and Rory's face. Luke turned on the step and whispered in Lorelai's ears "Good things happen when it snows" Lorelai smiled and Luke returned to the house.

Lorelai and Rory both stood still looking at each other as the snow fell, around, and between them. Neither one of them wanted to go first, they both had so much to say, but knew that they couldn't say it now, for now was one of those times, where words weren't used, not only because they weren't needed but because they were too UN holy for this type of moment.

"So I, um guess congratulations are in order" Lorelai was brought back down to earth by the reality of hearing Skye laugh from inside the house

"What for?" Rory was puzzled by Lorelai's words

"Your wedding, I hear it was beautiful, and your baby, what was her name again?" Lorelai asked coldly

"I think congratulations are in order for you too" Rory snapped back

"What for?" Lorelai asked back innocently mocking Rory

"Your wedding, to Luke" Rory said in a matter of factly tone

"No, because in case you hadn't heard, I aren't married to Luke, I was waiting, for you." Lorelai started to cry followed by Rory.

They both stood, as the snow began to fall heavily around them, stared at each other and cried.

The sky began to get lighter as they stood, Luke and Logan would look out of the window every now and then but neither Lorelai nor Rory saw them.

(That's it, I wanna know, how did she know I was married, how did she know about the baby.)

"How did you know, about the wedding the baby, have you talked to them?" Rory broke the silence and shouted angrily at Lorelai

"No, I didn't talk to them and I haven talked to them for over 4 years, same with you, a bit of a coincidence you think. And I know about the wedding and the baby as you call her because YOU don't even know her name! Because the night she was born, I believe that was the same night you left the hospital, and Logan, your husband with a tiny new born baby to care for at 21. I get that you were scared but don't you think I was, I was 16, and I had no husband or anybody. But you, you had so many people you could of turned to, your grandparents, Logan, his family, Lane, Paris, Me, Luke even your Dad if you really had to but no. You chose to run away. Anyway that's all beside the point, I know about the wedding and the baby, because that night after you left, Logan came here, to me and Luke, crying with the baby in his hands. He told me about the wedding and the baby, what you'd said to your grandparents and that this was your baby, for a minute I was so proud, until, I got the shock of my life, you had left. Now you have done some stupid things in your life, but that, that had to be the worst and most stupid thing you ever did. I felt sorry for Logan, being left with a baby, no money and no job, his parents had said if you married and had the baby, he would get a job and a house, you and the baby would never ever be in want. But when you left they took that all away and Logan couldn't do it alone, so he came here and we took the baby off him, and she, sorry I keep saying she, her names SKYE, is right inside now with her father who has been searching for you for months, so he can get a divorce, because guess what he's getting married, yeah married and now, now he wants to take Skye away from me and Luke, we knew one day he would come but we didn't think it would be like this. And now the one person in the world I hate the most, you, Is for once, the only person in the whole world who can help me" Lorelai screamed at Rory, so loud that Logan and Luke had appeared on the porch. Logan, who was carrying Skye who had hold of the tiny puppy, looked angrily at Rory who had began to cry as Lorelai shouted at her.

"You think I wanted to leave, you say it like everything is my fault, I left because I didn't want what I had and I knew that somewhere there was what I wanted. That sounds selfish but I knew that Logan would give HER to you, he had no where else to go but you and Luke, because he knew you would take her in. I got what I wanted, Logan got what he wanted, Skye got what she needed and you and Luke got what you needed and now, I'm gonna keep it that way." Rory answered back to Lorelai's screaming with a proud speech "I want you and Luke to get married, then you'll get what you wanted and then you can have Skye, which means she'll get what she wanted. There everybody is happy" Rory was screaming hard and neighbours were beginning to flick their blinds open to look at the scene that was developing outside in the snow.

"Rory, no" Logan begged desperately

"Logan, you messed with my life and you're probably messing with whoever your marrying, but I WILL NOT allow you to mess with that little girls, she may not be mine anymore but legally I have all of the rights and I'm giving them to the people who looked after her, her whole life, and you can say I don't know because I wasn't here but I know you. I know you Logan, you probably visit once every 3 or 4 months and bring her a big gift and she loves you for it, but you, you can't take care of her. No way can YOU take care of a 4-year-old, take her to school, feed her and play with her, your too self-centred. I want her to go to someone who can take care of her. I came here and got all I wanted, nearly, the satisfaction I needed, you may go away without what you came for but when you get home, you'll realise you have what you want. And then when I leave, my mom and Luke will have what they wanted." Rory cried throughout out the speech but kept going for everybody sake. When she finished she walked along the path and towards her car. Lorelai shouted after her, "Rory, wait"

"I'm coming back, I have something for you all"

Rory came back to the scene she left, Logan stood with Skye in his arms, Lorelai standing at the end of the drive and Luke standing on the porch talking to Skye.

"I have here 3 things. 1 is the divorce papers, I've signed them and my lawyer has looked over them, 2 is the adoption papers, I signed them and it doesn't need Logan's signature, I've had them for months, it says you and Luke are her legal guardians, you just have to take them to your Lawyer and the court will grant it. And 3 is a picture of my family now, I want you to have it Mom, you can do what you like with it, I just thought you should see it" Rory handed out the 3 items, to Logan, Luke and Lorelai. They all looked at them silently and all cried, even Logan and Luke. Skye laughed, she sat in Logan's arms and laughed, she was laughing at them all crying, she didn't understand why they were crying if they were all happy.


	5. Part 5a 'My Life Now'

Ok, so part 5 comes in 3 parts because as a whole it was too big for me to upload, so it comes in part 5a and part 5b and part 5c now, just ask me and I'll explain it better, wouldn't want anyone to get confused. Thank you for reading and thanks for the great reviews. And I promise all you questions will be answered as the story goes on I'm just trying not to give too much away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 5a 'My Life Now'

(I didn't expect things to end like they did, I always dreamed she would turn around and say something to me, but I guess she was too scared, she was probably waiting for me to make the first move. I've looked at the picture she gave me, every day since then. I wonder who the people in it are. 4 years she's been gonna and now she has a completely different family now, totally different people are considered by her to be family. I've came up with many explanations to how Rory is related to these people. The young man, about Rory's age, I think he must be her boyfriend or fiancée, one of the 2, then the baby, the baby could be Rory's or the young boys, either really she looked about 2 years old and just like Rory had. Then the old man, I really only came to one conclusion about him; I mean he looks like he's 70 or something, so I think he must be the boy's granddad. The little girl, she's like 9 so there's no way she's Rory's or the boys, maybe a sister to the boy or the old mans granddaughter. I wonder about this every morning and every night, before I go to bed and after I get out of bed, there it is. The picture sits on my dresser sticking on my mirror. I didn't think I wanted to keep it at first when she gave it to me, but then when the adoption for Skye went through I had so much happiness inside of me, that I took it out of my top drawer and placed it where it is today. And now its been 3 months, I haven't seen or heard from her since that day, I have however heard from Logan, his lawyers are all over the Skye situation according to the approximately 17 messages he's left on our machine. Me and Luke set a date for the wedding but I never though I'd say this, I want Rory there, to see Skye, even though Skye has no idea who she is, and I want Rory to talk to me, about things anything and then she can ride off into the sunset with pretty photograph boy all she wants, I just want her to talk to me.)

"Lor, are you ready to go" Luke startled Lorelai who was siting on the bed when he shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm just coming" Lorelai placed the picture she had been staring at back n her mirror, walked to the door, turned the light off and left.

They walked to Sookie's and went in, they were met by Davey and Martha chasing each other around the house and Sookie and Jackson laughing about vegetables. Lorelai couldn't hold it back any longer and it all came reeling out, right there, right then. She cried, not just little tears but big sobs, right there she was breaking down her whole life before her, she had seen Sookie's perfect family, the husband and wife, the 2 kids and the family home, then she looked at hers, what a mess. She was living in a house that she had lived in for years and years, it was old and she had much nicer, much bigger one just around the corner, but she wouldn't moved. She refereed to her granddaughter as her daughter because legally she was, and she sat everyday right next to a phone staring at a picture of her daughter and her new family with her phone number on the back, yet she never ever picked it up! But today, she was about to change all that. Lorelai ran from Sookie's house straight into hers and up the stairs, where, she snatched the photograph and called the number on the back of it,


	6. Part 5b 'My Life Now'

OK so heres part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 5b 'My Life Now'

"Hello" a young girl picked up

"erm, I'm, er looking for Rory, is she there but if she isn't it…" Lorelai trailed on but was cut off by the young girl

"Rory, there's someone on the phone for you. She's just coming" the little girl left the phone on the table and walked away as Rory came and picked it up.

"Hello" Rory said politely

"Erm, Rory, its me, it your um mom" Lorelai didn't know what to say to Rory, she had planned this over and over in her head ever since Rory had given her the picture, but all of that planning had gone out of the window.

"Erm, mom, hi, I, didn't think that you, I didn't expect you to call, you didn't feel like you had to did you, that's not what it was meant for, I put the phone number on there, you know if you wanted to call." Rory was clearly trying to hide her happiness that her mom had called after 3 months.

You wanna know why I stay here 

_Stand here and look up at the sky_

_The sky is perfect and that's all it needs to be_

_No one expects anymore from the sky like they do from me_

"I called because, because I wanted to, not because I felt I had to. I realised after you left and gave me that picture, that there were 2 ways I could end this situation. I could go back to trying my hardest to pretend you didn't exist or I could call you and I could get to know you, the new you. And I could get to know your new family and maybe, just maybe, I aren't expecting anything, I could become part of that new family." Lorelai cried hard as she spoke down the phone

"Mom, I'm sorry. I wanted you to say all of those things but after a few weeks I left that dream behind and now, your saying all of these things and I planned on saying no if you ever did say these things but now I cant. I want you to be on that picture" Rory didn't want to say these things to her mom but she broke, her heart poured out and set free her soul. Her soul had been trapped behind all of those feelings of hate and blame towards her mom that lied in her heart and now it was free she needed to see where she could take this thing with her mom. She had to do it for herself, for her mom and mostly for both of their families.

"So where d'you wanna start?" Lorelai laughed through her tears.

"How about, the beginning" Rory suggested

"Sounds like a great place to me!" Lorelai got comfortable on her bed and listened to Rory talk

"Well when I told grandma and grandpa about the baby, they planned a wedding and all I had to do was turn up. I kinda just followed what they said, I felt like I'd lost something when we stopped talking and then, I had nothing in my life so I just went along. I showed up at the church and said I do, then 2 months later she was born and I left. When I got to New York, I didn't know what to do, I had no job, no degree, and no place to live, so I did what I knew how and went to Princeton. I enrolled and got a scholarship; I started and met Alex. After 2 years of course I left and moved in with Alex. It turns out that Alex's grandpa owns like the New York Times so he got me a small job, writing a little weekly column and everything was great for a while. Then Alex's parents were killed in a car crash and his sister had to move in with us. Things were a little awkward for w while and then to add to things, both at once, I fell pregnant again and Alex's grandpa moved in after being kicked out of his apartment block, on 5th Avenue, he is a rich man but he choose to move in with us. So then we had no where near enough rooms for everyone. We moved to a new apartment block on 5th, I got promoted, Jade started at a boarding school up in Boston and Alex got a big job as a lawyer. 9 months later, on a trip to The statue of Liberty when Jade was on leave, Liberty was born, right there in front of the statue of Liberty, hence the name. Everything was weird for a while, so I tried so many ways to fix it; none worked until I came to see you. I saw everything I left behind and I realised what I had back in NY, and that if I left there to come back to stars Hollow, I would be doing exactly what I did 4 years ago, so I went back, satisfied, after giving you the picture and I took care of my family now. So now I wake up everyday, happy to be where I am, sure I miss Stars Hollow, but I love NY just like I did when I was young. I know it's a long story, but I wanted to tell you all of this, so you would do the same.' Rory laughed.


	7. Part 5c 'My Life Now'

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 5c

'Wow, ok, I, well my life am a little different to yours. I haven't done quite as much as you have. I, well I got Skye and me and Luke basically focused our lives other and us, we haven't bothered to get married, I told Luke, I told him, that, I told him that I was waiting, I was waiting, waiting for you." Lorelai broke down and started to cry as she described her life to Rory. "Sookie tried to get us to set a date but in the end she gave up, and we never really mentioned it since then. The inn has been extended and business is great, fully booked. Taylor has been planning another bike race and its making Luke all angry right now, that whole Zen period he went through, totally out through the window, along with the plate he threw at Taylor yesterday."

"Wow he gets really gets excited about these things, how was the cider mill parade this year?" Rory thought back to the great conversations she would have with her mom about the town, their town. And this, this was shaping up to be just like one of them.

"Oh, it was great, Taylor drank loads of cider and then collapsed on top or Kirk and they both had to be wheeled out of the square by Zach and Brian, leaving miss patty to control the fair, hilarious, especially when Michel drove along the street and was stopped by Kirk, causing Michel to quickly break and then his air bag blew up and pushed him out of the window, then when he couldn't get up, Martha came and sat on his head and stuck crayons up his nose." Lorelai started to laugh

"Wow, I think they might just of got crazier" Rory laughed at the thought of this scene taking place around the gazebo, right outside Luke's, she was taken back to her town, the place she had always known and always loved the most.

"I think you might be right." Lorelai thought carefully and considered the large amount of craziness that went on in the square.


	8. Part 6 'Crazy Baby'

Ok so, I've posted like 4 parts in one day, but I'm writing part 13 right now, so I thought I should catch you guys up, so I don't get too far behind, thanks everyone for the reviews! Enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 6 'Crazy Baby'

"So what happens now?" Lorelai had been on the phone to Rory for a long time now, just talking, like they used to.

"I don't know, you tell me, you're the one who rang" Rory hadn't really had time to think about where this conversation was going and when it was going to end for that matter.

"Well why me, I don't know" Lorelai really had no idea, she only rang because she missed having Rory to talk to, she missed her family.

"We could, meet up, you know just for a start, I don't know coffee at Luke's" Rory felt stupid suggesting such a thing but she knew it was what they were both thinking

"No, not at Luke's, some place else, the town would have a field day if they knew you were even speaking to me let alone in Luke's, I think it may even cause a few heart attacks and we wouldn't want that"

"No we wouldn't, so where then, you could come here"

"No, too much driving, ooo how about Boston, I really wanna got there and get these things for the inn but I couldn't be bothered so now I have a good enough reason too"

"Yeah sure"

Rory and Lorelai talked late into the night, discussing everything and anything that they could think of because after all they had a lot of time to make up for.

The days after that passed slowly for both Lorelai and Rory, they had arranged to meet up in a mutual place, they picked Boston, Rory had been wanting this day for so long and Lorelai had just realised that she too had found what she had been looking for.

_Time goes so slowly_

_When you're waiting for someone you really want to call you_

_Believe and don't let it take you away_

_Your time will come pretty baby._

They met in a small coffee shop just outside the city centre.

(This coffee sucks! My Mom is not going to be happy, she hates suckish coffee, its nothing like Luke's' we should of gotten coffee to go from Luke's)

Just then Lorelai walked in holding to coffee cups to go, from…Luke's

(Oh, after all these years it's nice to think me and Mom are still on the same page)

Lorelai sat down at the table, opposite Rory.

"Hey" Lorelai looked comfortable and not embarrassed like she thought she would, Lorelai had no idea about who Rory was now, yes they had talked on the phone but Rory looked different, she had a baby, one that she hadn't left, she had a whole new family and Lorelai, was no longer part of it.

"Hi" Rory said shyly

"So this is it" Lorelai smiled broadly at Rory and for once in a very very long time, Lorelai looked totally happy.

Lorelai knew that the time had come, she had not planned for this and it was probably completely crazy, after all it had been nearly 5 years but something drew her there, it wasn't like an unknown force it was more like curiosity other than anything else, something that cant be explained, a kind of longing and wondering about things. Like when you leave somewhere or move house, you always have that little sparky feeling everytime something reminds you of it, then you start to think about it, you know, what happened to it and how its doing now, that's what Lorelai felt and she needed to find out an awful lot more than she wanted to.

She grabbed hold of Rory's arm and dragged her out of her seat, pulling her out of the shop and along the street to her car, Rory tried to talk or shout but Lorelai couldn't hear her and Rory was scared, she thought her Mom had gone all crazy. Lorelai drove and Rory sat silently not knowing what to say to the determined look she was sure to get from Lorelai, determined to do something but Rory had no idea what.

(Ok, so its not a s if I ever wanted to go here, never even when I was younger I didn't want to and it was like impossible for me not to, but today I just snapped, I saw Rory and it reminded me of why I was there in the first place, not because of Rory like I'd always said, not because of Luke, not even because of me but because of them, they had been the source of the problem, they caused it and I know that they know it. I'd never really thought to blame them before, even though subconsciously all of my problems lead there, whenever I thought of Rory in these past four years I always thought about how She'd hurt me or how she'd walked away but in the end I know it was them, they led her there telling her what she wanted to hear, just because they weren't afraid like I was to see her fail, no it was fine by them. All they wanted was their do over daughter but I guess they didn't even get that. So, all of that work, tearing me and Rory apart and look at what they got, nothing, just like me. Because of them we were all left alone, isolated from our own family because they wanted something that didn't belong to them and never ever would. They make me so angry I hated them and I knew going to them was a bad idea but I couldn't solve the problem on my own.)

Lorelai drove quietly in the darkness and eventually arrived at the place she'd dreaded so much. It was still quite light out and the gates were locked as normal, but instead of seeing the usual Emily and Richard standing by the garden she saw a little baby girl, just over a year old she was running throughout the small patch of grass that could be seen from the front of the house. The little girl was beautiful, she looked just like Rory had when she had been born, bright blue eyes and dark hair. A young couple walked out the young woman holding a baby boy, a few weeks old. Lorelai was suddenly scared and her mind began to race, they weren't there any more where had they gone, were they dead or had they just left because they had no reason to stay. Lorelai heard crying and turned to see Rory sobbing.

Rory mumbled quietly "That's my little girl… she's not meant to be here, who are these people she's with"

Lorelai looked at Rory and all of a sudden Lorelai knew exactly what was going on and she didn't like it, she didn't like it at all…..


	9. Part 7 ‘The Gilmore Girls and The Case o

Ok, so I have now realised that I cant please everyone, but thank you so much for the reviews, I am trying to do everything that people have suggested and I am so sorry that you are getting confused. I guess I don't understand since I invented the story. But please, anything specific you need explaining just ask and ill answer your questions. So this is gonna get a little rough in the next few chapters, and im sorry for that but it all leads up to, in around part 15/16, and awful lot of fluff, so please read and I promise a bit of a lighter mood soon. And by the way I arent European, I'm American, from California but im living in England at the moment – for the person who asked me, just to clear it up. Thanks for reading and enjoy!…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 7 'The Gilmore Girls and The Case of the Missing Baby'

"What, what, that's Liberty, that's your baby?" Lorelai knew what was going on but had to go on and play with Rory until the 98 sure could become a certain 100

"Yeah, that's Libby, I know because I put that T-shirt with the little princess on her this morning and I said to Alex before I left, keep it clean in case my Mom comes and now she's here, why is she here?" Rory was crying hysterically and all Lorelai felt she could to console her was hold her, so she pulled Rory's head down onto her knee and sat with her while Rory cried and tried to figure out what was going on.

After about 10 minutes of Rory crying her sadness turned to anger and curiosity, Rory wanted to know what Libby was doing here and how she got here.

"Do you think they still live here, you know Grandma and Grandpa, and if so they don't even know Libby exists so why would she be here, I'm gonna go get her, she doesn't even know these people." Before Lorelai could say or do anything Rory had got out of the car and walked up to the gates. She shouted 'Libby' and the little girls head turned from the young couple, directly to Rory, who looked a bit like one of those psycho mothers who wasn't allowed to see they're children that had been sent off to live with new parents by social services. Rory's clothes were hanging off her she was so thin and skinny, she had bruises up one arm and her legs looked weak, she was in pain and she had been crying, her make up had ran, she looked a real mess.

As Libby ran towards Rory standing at the gate, the young man got up and picked up Libby, he looked down at Rory and said "Would you please leave" Lorelai could see Rory's anger bubbling up so she got out of the car to straighten things out.

_I cried for you_

_I cry for you now_

_I've cried for you _

_but that still doesn't give back what you took from me_

"Rory, honey sweetie, let mommy deal with this" Lorelai was speaking to Rory like a baby because she felt she had to, like if Rory felt like her mom was gonna protect her then she had no need to worry.

"Erm excuse me, sorry to bother you but what are you doing with that baby?" Lorelai didn't intend to make that sound so creepy woman like but still the politeness seemed to help and the man set Libby down on the floor and said to Lorelai "We are the child's legal guardians now, we don't know where she came from or anything but she is ours to take care of for now, now if you don't mind, this isn't our house and the owners are here reviewing our rent terms so could you please leave" the man looked like a genuine guy but Lorelai knew that this wasn't right and what she thought she had known about this situation was wrong, Emily and Richard had no idea Libby was Rory's baby, they didn't even live here, they were just renting this place out.

Lorelai turned to Rory, who was standing by the car and whispered for her to ring Alex, while Lorelai dealt with this.

"Ok, man I'll leave you alone but I need a word with the owners."

"I'm sorry, the owners have no control over the children, they cant help you" the young man was beginning to sound angry that Lorelai and Rory weren't going away.

"No, no I know that, I would just like to see them" Lorelai asked sounding as polite as possible, so her anger was not shown.

"Ok, I'll let you in and lead you to them.

The young man reluctantly let Lorelai in, she thought it was weird he didn't put up more of a fight but she guessed he was just soft.

The young man walked up to the main door and opened it, inside voices could be heard. Lorelai listened intently and recognised them immediately, her worst fears were announced, her parents were here.

The man led her to the room where they were.

"I'm sorry we aren't finished yet…" Richard turned around to look at Lorelai and a look of pleasure came across his face.

Emily turned "Oh My, Lorelai what are you doing here, we're so happy to see you, I'm glad you finally decided to answer our calls", Emily chirped as if it was usual for Lorelai to just pop by for tea. Lorelai resented that.

"Mom, I didn't come here for you, well actually originally I did but now I'm just here to talk to this young man about giving us that baby back." Lorelai sounded mean as she spoke to her parents

"Why on earth would you want that mans baby, and who is 'we'?" Richard questioned

"Do you have Rory with you" Emily sounded excited but Lorelai just frowned

"Yeah Rory's with me, in the car but this kid ain't his and we want her back, or at least to know how he got her!" Lorelai was getting angry now and began to shout

"What are you doing with her and why do you have her, she's not yours how did you get her?"

The young man looked startled but Lorelai knew he was an ok guy and would most likely answer her questions

"This is all we know, she was removed by social services,from her fathers apartment, we know nothing of the mother. I'm sorry but we aren't allowed to give you the child, I'm not even sure if your related but we are legally her guardians for now"

Lorelai began to cry, the baby was like Rory, and all bruised and weak, she was thin and pale. Lorelai thought she knew what was going on now. "Sorry to bother you, we'll contact social services, she my grand daughter and her mother wants her back, thank you for all your help, goodbye mother, father" Lorelai smiled at the man but look resentfully at her parents and turned to leave

"Lorelai wait, what is wrong with you, this is Rorys baby, what's going on" Emily and Richard were running up behind her but Lorelai had left too quickly, she jumped in the car and drove off leaving Rory looking distraught after leaving her baby behind again.


	10. Part 8 ‘Truth Comes’

Ok so here comes the dark place, this lasts for about 3 parts and then it goes back to something remotley normal and then comes the fluff that I oh so stupidly promised. Thanks so much for the reviews and im sorry if some of you think this darkness is a little too dark but I didn't want this fanfic to be a typical weddings and babies kind of thing, I wanted it to be real and use things that seemed more real. Enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 8 'Truth Comes' 

"Rory, come on tell me, how did things get like this, why the hell didn't you call, if I'd of known how bad things had gotten I would have been right there, no questions asked" Lorelai had waited for a while before asking. She drove around aimlessly, not really knowing where to take Rory. The one thing she knew was Rory wasn't going home, no way.

"Mom, stop it, leave me alone, there must have been a big understanding, I'm gonna call the authorities and straighten everything out when I get home, calm down." Rory was hiding her fear of returning home, she had nothing but her job left to go back to, without Libby her life was empty, she didn't really love Alex, she was just scared of leaving him.

"No I wont leave it alone Rory, your hurt and I get that but the one thing I thought of you was that you would of taken your baby out of there. If you wouldn't of done it yourself I at least thought you would of done it for her. From what you said on the phone she means everything to you and you just let this happen. Rory your in danger of being killed there and so is she and you stayed, you didn't do anything about it you just stayed there and watched it happen." Lorelai was crying now, for many reasons, not just this. She was crying for Rory, she was crying for Libby, she was crying because she missed Rory and she was crying for her family, her new family.

_Anger roams around me_

_and it feels like bubbling out_

_Don't let it overflow you _

_or you might not ever get out_

"Mom, you haven't met him, you've never spoke to him or heard anything from him. You just cut me out, four years ago and now you come about telling me what to do. I love Libby but I can't take care of her myself, that's the very reason I left Skye with you, with you." Rory broke down and began to cry, she was mumbling now and sobbing heavily, Lorelai just looked helplessly as Rory cried and let out everything she felt she had to. "I left Skye, with you, and Luke, because, I couldn't take care of her, I couldn't look after her, I was too young. Then when Libby was born, I had Alex and I was happy but then he went bad. He got stressed and he's under a lot of pressure. He can't help it, and now its just us 3, Jades at school and his Grandpas moved to Florida with his Fiancée. There's just me and Libby left and he has to take care of us. That sort of burden can get to someone that's why I had to leave Skye. I couldn't face the rest of my life having another persons life to manage." Rory stopped talking after a while and just lay back silently crying.

Lorelai hadn't planned to do this but she knew that she had no other choice. She had to take Rory home, but not to the place Rory now called home, to the place that would always be her home, no matter what. Lorelai took Rory, back to Stars Hollow.

She drove through the town, people watching her and spotting Rory, looking very ill and weak in the car with her. She pulled up on the drive and shook Rory, who had fallen into a light sleep on the ride, awake.

"Where am I" Rory stepped out of the care looking puzzled.

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten us already, I thought we were way too crazy for you to forget" Lorelai's mood had lightened now and strangely, she was happy that she had brought Rory here, home, where she was safe.

She led Rory up the steps and inside. There was no one in, Luke was at work and Skye was, somewhere, Lorelai wasn't sure where.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lorelai was smiling so widely she looked like she had stepped right off the set for a toothpaste ad.

"I think, I would like to sleep" even Rory looked happier. She was in a good mood now and happy to be back, home.

"Well then, go on into your room and lay down." Lorelai smiled at the thought of being able to call it someone's room again instead of just staring at it every day and not telling anyone what was behind the door.

"What, my room, its still there and still called my room?" Rory was smiling so much she was almost about to laugh she was so happy.

"Yeah, not one thing has moved since you left, no one, not even me has been in there for 4 and a half years" Lorelai proclaimed, she said it almost proudly, as if she knew that this day was going to come and she would be able to leave the room like that waiting for it.

"Imagine the dust" Rory covered the gap of silence with a wicked realisation

"Ugh, I never thought of that. So you go and sleep and I'll call you when I get Luke to bring some food" Lorelai almost shoved Rory into her room.

"Ooo, a cheeseburger, and from Luke's too, its been way too long." Rory smiled as she turned and shut her room door behind her.

Lorelai sat down at the kitchen table and simply just smiled. Rory laid down on her bed and smiled too, as if she knew what Lorelai was thinking.


	11. Part 9 ‘Puppies and Pies’

Ok so there will be a bit of a lighter mood in this one and it should straighten some things out when it comes down to Skye, Lorelai and Luke. Hope you like it, and please keep the great reviews coming and thank you so much for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 9 'Puppies and Pies' 

"She's here!" Luke came in through the front door with bags of food from Luke's and Doose's

"What?" Luke knew what Lorelai had said but he also knew she was so happy that she was going to need to tell him every little thing in detail. So leaving her an open space to do that was his best idea.

"My Rory, she's back and she's here" The large grin was still slapped across Lorelai's face. "She met me and we went to see my mother but instead we saw Libby and then these people. We had no idea who they were and Roy was upset. Then we talked and I saw my parents again and the man said that she had been screaming and they took her away and brought her here." Lorelai stopped to breath and Luke sat down at the kitchen table.

"Wow, you've done a lot today, any idea where Skye is?" Luke tried to concentrate on Roy but he had to know where Skye was before he could join Lorelai's party.

"Oh yeah, she called, she's at Babette's with the cats, how she got roped into that I don't know but she sounded happy, so I thought I'd leave her there." Lorelai smiled again and Luke looked satisfied

"So then, is she in her room?" Luke knew Lorelai was so excited and would probably of forced Rory in the dust covered room he knew laid behind that forever-closed door.

"Yeah, first time in 4 years" Lorelai couldn't even begin to explain the feelings that were rushing inside her, through her bones and through her mind.

"So then slower version of events please?" Luke now moved on and genuinely wanted to know about today's events.

"Well, I'll skip the crap and cut straight to the point, Rory's baby, Libby has been taken away from Rory apartment while her dad, Rory's boyfriend was taking care of her because someone reported screaming and crying. So she's been put in foster care and the carers just so happen to rent my parent's house. The baby is covered in bruises and she looks so weak and pale, so does Rory, they both look so ill, I just want to pick her up and take care of her." Lorelai was getting quite emotional, she couldn't quiet believe what was going on here.

"What, that guys been hurting Rory, why didn't she call, we would of helped!" Luke came back in full father mode; he had always had this incredible force of need to help Rory whenever she was in trouble.

"I know, I told her that, but I think she's scared of him" Lorelai looked at Luke as she spoke carefully.

"Well, what are we gonna do, I mean we have to help her, right? Luke knew that Lorelai needed to help her he just wasn't sure if she would.

"Yeah of course we're gonna help her, I've been sat here for the past 2 hours planning what to do. And here's what I've come up with, ok so we call social services; we sort out getting Libby back. Then we get Rory out of that apartment and get her things together. Then she stays here for a little bit, a week or two, until they're both healthy again and until we can find her an apartment and, well she can keep her job because she works from home. That is if she wants this" Lorelai spoke as if she were a military officer with a big style plan.

"That's the best plan I've heard in ages" Luke just looked at Lorelai and then he realised he loved Lorelai more right now than he ever had before.

"Ok, so lets get it into action by getting Rory up and getting her to eat some food, she looks like she hasn't eaten in a year!" Lorelai started to arrange the food as Skye came running in holding her puppy that Logan had given her, Edgar.

"Lorelai, can I take Edgar out for a walk?" Skye looked sweetly at Lorelai

"Later sweetie, we have a visitor for dinner." Lorelai smiled at Skye who was holding Edgar right in front of her face. "Put the dog down and wash your hands ready to eat, Luke could you set the table."

"Nice to know you still eat the same way." Rory crept out of her room quietly and made everyone jump.

"Hey baby, sit down you look exhausted still." Lorelai signalled for Rory to sit down and pulled out a chair for her. Rory sat down and Lorelai indicated Skye to Rory "Rory this is Skye, Skye this is Rory, your um, well my up, this is Rory" Lorelai wasn't sure what to call Rory to Skye and you could tell Rory was thinking the same thing, so for now she would just be Rory.

"Hey Rory, this is my Puppy, his names Edgar, my daddy bought him for me." Skye showed Rory Edgar

_Look at me now_

_Where am I?_

_I passed you along time ago_

_But I forgot to say goodbye_

"Skye, you just washed your hands, put the puppy down and do it again" Skye walked off to the sink. It then occurred to Lorelai that Skye could not remember one thing about Rory being here that Night Logan brought Edgar for Skye, she had no idea who Rory was.

"Mmmm, Luke's pies, now this I've missed" Lorelai stood at the sink looking at her family, this was it, they were back, everything she needed was right there in that room. She watched as Luke passed Rory pie and Skye slipped pieces of cheeseburger to the floor for Edgar, they were all chatting together like a family should. Lorelai had her Luke; she had her Skye she had her Rory and most of all she had her cheeseburger, now nothing, not anything was going to stand in her way.


	12. Part 10 ‘No Need for This’

Ok, first thank you so much again for the great reviews and I am trying to take them on board as much as I can. So a little about this chapter, there is a new character coming in to it here, now he is going to be important in a few chapters, but not for the same reasons as you might think, so please try to remember him. Keep reviewing please and enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 10 'No Need for This' 

Rory woke the next morning feeling a sense of warmth for once, she got out of bed feeling relaxed and forgetting everything from the days before, she was floating in her mind and she hadn't dropped back to earth quite yet.

"Hey Alex, where's the…" Rory walked through into her moms kitchen as she spoke. She stopped suddenly when she saw Luke sitting at the table and her mom stood by the sink

"Hey, Rory" Luke looked at Rory as if she were mad

"Oh right, hey guys, sorry I just forgot that I was, well here" Rory pulled out a chair and sat down at the table opposite Luke.

"Hey that's fine, grab a seat and I'll get you some breakfast" Lorelai smiled, all night she had been awake trying to think of a way she could fix this, both mending hers and Rory relationship and getting Libby back for Rory. It was a hard thing to do but she was determined. And Lorelai had always been told, if your determined then things will happen. Or at least she thought that's what she had been told. She couldn't always quite remember things her parents told her; her mind was so full of lyrics and lines from movies now that those things started to disappear.

"You're making breakfast, really mom?" Rory had never seen her Mom makes breakfast before, they had always gone to Luke's but now Luke was living here she guessed things must have changed.

"Oh no, I'm warming stuff up in the microwave that Luke brought home last night, see genius!" Lorelai ran to the microwave as it beeped and presented a perfect looking meal laid neatly on a plate that didn't have any of the Bond girls on it.

(I guess I've been away way too long. Mom makes food, well kinda, and she bought new plates, ones without Bond girls on them. When I went to New York I tried my hardest to find all the Bond girl plates but I could never find a Tanya Roberts, me and Mom had 3, but now I guess there's none left.)

"Right ok" Lorelai placed a plate in front of Rory, one in front of Luke then one at her place and sat down. "I have a plan."

"Ok, go ahead" Rory hadn't even remembered she were here so she had hardly had time to plan anything, she had been too busy sleeping, which had been something she hadn't done in a while.

"Well, first off we call social services and get things straightened out there. Then we get someone to go with you to New York and help you pack all of your things and get them out of your apartment, preferably when Alex isn't there; you can leave him a note. Then I've talked to Luke and you and Libby can stay here for a while if you want, because its obvious you aren't in good health and if you stay here I can take care of you like when you were little."

"Like you haven't got enough people to take care of" Rory commented sarcastically, she had grown even more sarcastic since she had left for New York.

"No, I haven't, Luke goes to work and sweats out a cold and Skye's like the immortal child, she never gets sick, its depressing, not even a cold!" Lorelai moaned, "Anyway, then we can find you a place and you can get back on with your life, you can still work for the paper, I mean you work from home anyway right." Lorelai eventually stopped, she was so proud of her plan that she couldn't wait to get it out.

"Well, it's a great plan but, I cant leave Alex" Rory had tried to leave Alex before, she had gone and stayed with Marty for a while, but she only managed a few days before he found her and made her come home "I'm already gonna be in enough trouble that I've been away all night but if I leave he'll find me again, I've tried before but he finds me and what about Libby, she needs him, and I cant just leave Jade with him"

Rory looked as I she was about to cry again. She really wanted to leave Alex, more than anything in the world she wanted to be free form him but he had some kind of hold on her and she couldn't seem to break free. As soon as Luke heard this he couldn't deal with it anymore, he got up and left. Lorelai moved to sit next to Rory, she put her arm round her and said.

_Be strong for me_

_Be strong for you_

_But most of all be strong for them_

_Your enemies need you to beat them_

"Rory, the first step to getting away is to actually do it, don't worry about it, you have every right to leave him and he can do nothing about it, don't worry, baby I'm not going anywhere, at least not his time."

"Mom?" Rory sobbed

"Yeah sweetie" Lorelai was in pain for Rory but she couldn't help but smile. This was the first time in a long time Lorelai had heard Rory call her mom and really mean it.

"Will you come with me, to New York I mean. I know we have only just made friends again but my other best friends on holiday and you're the only other person who I trust to help me, please mom" Rory was begging now and Lorelai had never been very good at saying no to the baby face Rory

"Sure Honey, I'll come with you, when do you wanna go?" Lorelai knew she was doing the right thing

(She said her other best friend, as if she still counted me as being one of them or as if she had put me back there. I've never felt such a rush of emotion since the day Logan first handed me Skye.)

Lorelai first did what was most important and called social services, so that they were able to pick Libby up legally and so that it wouldn't count as kidnapping.

"Hello, this is Lorelai Gilmore, I'm calling to find out when I my daughter is able to get her baby back" Lorelai didn't know exactly what to say, she'd never really had to explain something like this to a person she didn't know and wasn't comfortable talking with.

"Name please"

"Lorelai Gilmore"

"Ok, what'd'you want?" the woman was obviously very bored with her job and probably talked to a lot of people dealing with the same sort of cases everyday.

"Well my daughters baby was taken away from her father by social services while my daughter was out and now well we would like her back."

"Is your daughter there?"

"Yes would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes"

"Hello" Rory was really nervous about this

"Name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore"

"Is this the daughter?"

"Yeah"

"You both have the same name?"

"Yes, except my middle name is different"

"And that is?"

"Leigh"

"Ah ok, I've found your file. Yes the baby was removed from the apartment on 5th avenue, New York City, yesterday and there has been an appeal date set, which is where you can appeal to have the child back, next Tuesday. You will need to come along to the Hartford courthouse at 10am and you will need a lawyer and a case prepared. The baby was removed for abuse, so prepare yourself accordingly."

"Do both parents have to be there?"

"No, the accused parent is the father and he will be sentenced to whatever the court sentences him, but that will be dealt with in criminal court, he is being charged with child abuse but you are just appealing for the child to be brought back into your home, the father will not be allowed the child back, but you can appeal, hence the appeal date, happy now?"

"Yes thanks, so when can I go pick her up?"

"You don't, you have to wait until after court to see the verdict,"

"What, I aren't allowed to see her till then?"

"No, you have to see what the judge rules, so don't be late"

"Thank you very much"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Rory put the phone down miserably.

"We aren't getting her back, we have to go to court, next Tuesday at 10am, that sounds like a great day to go to court." Rory walked off into her room and closed the door lightly behind her, leaving Lorelai looking distraught.

By the afternoon Rory seemed better. Lorelai had taken the day off work; she had explained everything to Sookie who got all excited and shouted 'Take as long as you like'.

Rory had said she was ready to move the things out of her apartment.

Lorelai hadn't expected, when Rory said as soon as possible, that she would be driving down a crazy interstate that very same hour let alone day. Rory had said that she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Lorelai felt like she had to help her, so she drove to New York, 5th avenue, they drove past the Plaza hotel and the four seasons, Lorelai and Rory had always stayed at one of the cheap hotels right on the outskirts of the city, Lorelai could never afford this kind of place. Rory's apartment was worth more than everything Lorelai owned was.

Lorelai followed Rory up the stairs; they stopped at the 4th floor and knocked on a door. A young man, tall and blonde, opened the door with a friendly smile.

"Hey Rory, I called you yesterday and then again this morning and Alex said he had no idea here you were, I was worried. Where've you been?" The young man hugged Rory tightly and Lorelai realised that Rory didn't just have one person looking out for her, this man cared too

"I was visiting my Mom. Adam, I'd like you to meet my Mom, Mom this is my other best friend Adam." Rory introduced them and they shook hands

"Nice to meet you Adam, sorry to take her away from you" Lorelai laughed, this guy was perfect for Rory, and he wanted her to love him. She'd only known him for a few seconds but he was just what Rory wanted and Lorelai could tell that Adam wanted Rory.


	13. Part 11 ‘Amazing’

Ok so this is not a very eventful part but I wanted to show how Rory's life had changed in the whole time she had been away, so I hope you like it and thank you so much for the reviews they were great, keep them coming, enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 11 'Amazing' 

"Oh My lord, where the hell are we? Don't tell me this is your apartment, this place is amazing" When Rory had left Adams and led Lorelai up 12 more floors to the penthouse, she had never imagined this. Rory's apartment was amazing. It had everything new and modern with hi-tech gadgets that would never be seen anywhere near Stars Hollow.

"Yeah, this place is mine and Alex's, my place is down the street a little more. I'm renting a suite at the plaza that's where I stay when I let him cool down. A load of my stuffs there too, but I think I'm gonna keep that place, Alex doesn't know about it and I like visiting the city every now and then."

Lorelai nodded and smiled, this place was amazing and she couldn't ever imagine Rory living here or even wanting to for that matter, but she guessed she didn't really know the new Rory and people change.

The apartment was big and had loads of open space and minimal furniture

"Did you decorate the place?"

"Oh no, we got an interior designer to do the job." Rory wandered up a set of stairs leading from the main room into an opened plan kitchen with silver everything. Lorelai followed her curiously, taking in this whole apartment as if unreal.

Rory walked to her room, which was set a flight of slim stairs above the kitchen. The whole place was neat and tidy.

"How come this place is so clean, men are meant to be messy?"

"Oh we have a cleaner/nanny, Alex must of fired her since Libby's gone" Lorelai could hear the hurt in Rory's voice just mentioning Libby's name. Lorelai felt bad asking all these questions about the place Rory feared the most. Watching Rory quickly bundling her belongings together and shoving things speedily and untidily in boxes as fast as possible, showed Lorelai how scared Rory really was of Alex and the fact her might return home any time now.

So, since Rory looked so panicked and Lorelai couldn't bare to see her suffer, she helped and picked things up that belonged to Rory and throwing them into boxes.

They left the apartment almost empty; Rory left a little note on the kitchen table and a pink nail-varnish painted key on top of it.

Rory put all of the boxes into the back of her Moms new car and showed her Mom the way to her other apartment. Rory said they should walk there, it was way more fun.

It was late December, December the 16th, Friday and Lorelai loved Fridays. They walked slowly, watching the people as they passed. 5th avenue, Lorelai still couldn't believe how far Rory had got without her, 2 apartments on 5th avenue, a huge job at The New York times, a little baby and a college degree from Princeton. Lorelai couldn't help but think that all those years, living in Stars Hollow and going to Yale, that Lorelai was holding Rory back, keeping her back from all she could be. And now, Lorelai finally saw what Rory could be, on her own, she didn't need anybody else.

Rory entered the Plaza reception as if she owned the place; Lorelai followed sheepishly behind, scared that she didn't belong here. Rory walked up to the front desk and spoke to the concierge

"Hey Carl, key please" Rory sounded so bold and strong, Lorelai knew she was putting up a front, because inside Rory was hurting terribly and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

"Hey miss Rory, haven't seen you for a while, you ok?" The man behind the desk was very friendly with Rory, not like he was with the customer before, Lorelai guessed they had known each other for a long time.

"Yeah I'm great thanks Carl, been away visiting my mom" Rory had only been with Lorelai a day so Lorelai knew she was lying.

"Oh yeah, have fun"

"As always" Rory was smiling but the smile was fake, Rory knew that the way to get what you wanted was to be friendly, she had learned that.

"Good, so here's the key, you have 72 phone messages and I'll get Harry to bring up your mail"

"Oh no, loads again"

"Yeah loads"

"Just what I need, could you please send someone up in say an hour, I'm moving a few things out and I might need some help bringing them down" Rory seemed so comfortable around this man, Lorelai was proud because right then Rory reminded her of herself when she was young.

"Yeah sure, Jimmy gets in in an hour, as soon as he gets here I'll send him up"

"I owe ya Carl, see ya later" Rory waved as she turned to her Mom and led her towards the 2 magnificent elevators standing before them in the lobby.

"Bye Miss Rory" Carl shouted over the counter before preparing himself to welcome the next guest.

"Hey Rory, how long have you had this apartment?"

"3 years"

"What 3 years, you said you bought this to get away from that evil man, so this has been going on 3 years, I'm so sorry I left you baby"

Lorelai held Rory in her arms as they waited for an elevator.

The elevator stopped and 2 executives stepped out, both dressed in smart suits with briefcases and papers under their arms.

"Good day Miss Rory" One of the executives stepped towards Rory

"Yeah thanks frank, you?" Rory smiled graciously and answered politely

"Great, see you around, maybe lunch" the man was obviously going somewhere as he started to walk backwards heading away from them

"Sure thing, I'll get Amy to call you" Rory shouted back as frank got further and further away making his way through the lobby.

"See you around" Rory waved.

"Do you seriously know everyone here?" Lorelai laughed, Rory was some kind of executive and Lorelai was a stranger to this life, this place, these people, she felt very out of place here.

"Oh yeah, most, that's Frank, he works with me at the magazine."

"Magazine?"

"Oh yeah, I write a the music, movies and books page for some glossy magazine."

"What? You never said anything about that, what's it called?" Lorelai was shocked that Rory was such a big person to these people but to Lorelai she was still her little girl and Lorelai hadn't quite come to terms with the fact that Rory was 25.

_Look how much you missed while you were dancing in the sky_

_I even know now what I didn't and I can fly real high_

_I learned to dance with diamonds and sing with drops of rain_

_But where were you to show me, to help me through the pain_


	14. Part 12 ‘Coming Home’

Ok this part isnt one of the most intresting, but ill post the next one probably at the end of today, so this is just to carry you through, I hope you like it and thank you so much for all of the reviews. Enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 12 'Coming Home' 

"This place is like a dump, but if all your stuff wasn't all over the place I'd call it amazing." Lorelai looked around Rory's suite in awe. The room was huge and decorated so tastefully, too bad that Rorys' clothes; shoes and papers were thrown everywhere and left out.

"Yeah well, I dont live here, I just stay here now and then, keeping stuff here so I don't always have time to tidy up. I'm just gonna go into my room and pack my clothes, will you put all these clothes laid in here, into, that box there please" Rory smiled as she wandered off into another room.

"Sure" Lorelai shouted after her and began packing clothes together and throwing them into the box.

An hour later Rory was changed and had packed everything from her bedroom and the bathroom, leaving behind things she no longer needed.

"You know, Mom, when I get Libby back, we'll be fine, we can just live here, we don't need you to take care of us, we just have to recover, its not as if we're ill or anything." Rory was so sure she was fine, that she didn't need her Moms help. In the past 4 years she'd become stubborn and positive she no longer needed anyone to help her, yet she hadn't noticed how much she had relied on Alex until she was without him.

"Yeah, Rory, you are ill, look at you, your paler than you ever have been, both you and Libby are covered in cuts and bruises, and you've been living with a monster for 4 years. Your both weak and I would never allow you to live here by yourself until you were well enough because you would just work and not get better. You're coming with me, you have no choice." Lorelai wasn't just joking around now and Rory could tell. Lorelai was being serious and it took that to make Rory realise how ill she really was. She felt like she hadn't eaten for years and she was so skinny and frail.

"Mom?" Rory felt like a little girl again, with one question for her Mommy

"Yeah sweetie" Lorelai wanted Rory to be ill, that sounded mean but when Rory was ill, things were always the best between her and Rory, because when Rory was sick Lorelai was the only one to take care of her.

"Can I come home?" Lorelai could have cried right there, right then, and those 4 words were all Rory had to say for Lorelai to forgive her. Lorelai had dreamed this so many times before but as the length of time between them got longer, Lorelai's faith grew weaker up until the point where she almost gave up, but now, the faith was back.

"Honey, you can come home anytime, I'm not going anywhere" Lorelai had never been so happy for 4 years. Yes she was happy with Luke and Skye but Rory just made the picture complete.

"Thanks Mom, and you don't need to take care f me, I just have to get away from the city for a while, cool off, concentrate on getting Libby back, then ill be off and back to the city." Rory didn't want to be a burden to her Mom, or stop her from going to work.

"No honey, your coming home with me and I'm gonna take care of you until you weigh as much as Taylor, no questions asked" Lorelai smiled at Rory and Rory smiled back.

_I'm back, surprise_

_Did you ever think I would be?_

_I came back to see you _

_But what I thought was a good view turned out not to be_

Next thing Lorelai knew she was driving a sleeping Rory back to Stars Holow. Lorelai looked at Rory as she lay sleepily in the front seat, sleeping quietly like she used to when she was a baby. Lorelai watched her body moving up and down as she breathed, she finally had her baby back, her Rory.


	15. Part 13 ‘This Country’s Justice System’

Ok so this one hasn't really got a point to it, its sort of a build up to the next part which will be big, so it may be called a filler, sorry there has been a lot of those lately but I'm working on it. Thanks so much for the reviews. Enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 13 'This Country's Justice System'

"Ok, Luke, pay attention" Lorelai had been up for hours, she was so nervous, Rory was going to court today and all Luke could do was lay in bed. "Right, so which dress looks better to go to court in?" Lorelai held up 2 nice looking dresses, nothing too revealing or sexy, just plain dresses, perfect for court, or even a wedding.

"I don't care you always look nice" Luke mumbled from his half asleep state

"Yeah right, you only said that to get out of choosing, but now I'm just gonna keep on bugging you." Lorelai did her fake evil laugh but Luke knew she meant it

"So do you want me to come with you?" Luke asked trying to sound polite "To help you console Rory" Luke had just realised what he had said, he was in deep crap.

"What do you mean Console?" Lorelai shouted, Luke had said a bad thing and there was no way she was going to let him off with this if she wouldn't even let him off with the dress comment.

"Nothing, nothing, I like the black one" Luke lazily got out of bed and pointed to one of the dresses Lorelai was holding up.

"Yeah Luke, If I weren't going to court today then you would of gotten so much crap for that" Lorelai smiled at Luke

"I love you too," Luke shouted as he left the room.

Rory woke up feeling empty inside, she was weak, but most of all she was letting herself be weak. She was this weak before she let her mom take care of her but now she was allowed to be weak and she liked that feeling. Rory dressed quickly, she was too nervous to do anything before she got to court; everything could wait until after. Rory longed for this to be over, for then she would be allowed out, to show off her beautiful baby and to see the sun again.

Lorelai had made Rory stay inside ever since she brought her home. The town all knew she was here, after all, they had seen he that night with Logan. Stars Hollow had always been a nosy town who knew everything about everyone, but this time things were different. Lorelai had told the town that Skye was hers and Luke's, which was impossible because Lorelai had never been pregnant with her, but the town believed her. Lorelai also told the town that Rory had been away, in Paris, working in fashion and that she was moving back to work for a new company in New York, the town believed that too.

Rory hated all those lies that had been told, although she thought it impossible that Miss patty, Babette and the rest of the town's gossips believed them.

"Rory, get up its 8.30, we gotta go" Rory had been awake for hours, she had got dressed at 6 and eaten breakfast before 7. This could possibly turn out to be the best, or even the worst day of her life and she was very aware of the fact that there was nothing she could do to change that.

"I'm up. Stop shouting for gods sake" However much Lorelai had helped Rory over the past few days and however much Rory was grateful to Lorelai, she couldn't help being really mean.

"Ok than, let's get in the car." Lorelai held open the front door, letting the bitter cold winter wind sweep through the house, there had been no snow since Rory had been here last and that was way back in November, but the wind was still icy on your face.

Rory left the house and got into the car, silently.

"Good Luck" Luke shouted after them, but they were already gone.

The drive to the courthouse was silent and seemed to take ages. When they arrived it was 9 and the courthouse was already open. Rory's lawyer wasn't due to arrive till 9.45 to go over case notes, so Lorelai and Rory sat in the lobby of the courthouse and waited.

Every 10 minutes or so a couple and their lawyer would come out one of the 3 courts, some with smiley faces, Laughing and joking, and some with sad faces, crying and sobbing. Both Lorelai and Rory knew that they were so close to both of them that their case could go wither way. The people who had happy faces and were laughing and smiling, waited a few minutes and then a security guard would appear from behind the door at the end of the cold hallway marked private. A child would then follow the security guard, the child the couple had been fighting for. Rory knew that the couples going home without their child, had lost their cases and would probably have to wait 3 months for a re-trial, Rory couldn't imagine spending her first Christmas back Homo without Libby, she couldn't imagine spending Christmas alone without Libby. She had to win this case, and both Rory and Lorelai were sure, that if they didn't, that Christmas wouldn't be quite as festive as normal.

9.45 came and so did their layer, Jeff bates, one of the best in Hartford, Rory was paying the top price, because that was the lifestyle she was used to.

_Patience is a virtue they say_

_But what happens to patience when you're waiting all day_

_The outcome of your future hangs in the balance_

And all they can do is show off their talents 

"I have just received a fax to say your boyfriend was arrested last night for damage to public property after he got into a fight. His trail is in January, he facing a jail sentence for sure, this could help our case." Jeff was a forward man and a brilliant lawyer, the fact that he was confident that they were going to win this case, was good enough for both Rory and Lorelai needs.

"Lorelai Gilmore" a woman came out of Courtroom 3 and called out for Rory. Rory stood up and walked to the door, Lorelai and Jeff following behind. Lorelai took a deep breath before she went in, this was going to be the worst 10 minutes of her life, and she was sure of it.


	16. Part 14 ‘Christmastime Bliss’

Ok, now I didn't want to write this part the way I did, because I wanted things to be all happy ever after, but I also didn't want this to be a dull fanfic, so stick with me and it'll turn out in the end. Oh and thank you so much for the reviews. Enjoy and please review!….. Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me. Part 14 'Christmastime Bliss' 

"I hearby state that Liberty Jay Gilmore shall remain in the custody of social services until one month from now, when we will reassess this case, adjured." The Judges words echoed through the courtroom. This wasn't an easy thing for Rory to grasp that fact that her daughter would not be spending Christmas with her, that she would be spending it with some stranger, she didn't even know.

"Rory, Rory, don't worry, it'll all be fine" Lorelai had no idea what to say, this was possibly the saddest moment of her life.

"No! Its not, she'll spend another month with these people and by the time I get her back, if I do, she wont even remember who I am!" Rory got up and ran out of the courthouse. The people representing social services didn't even congratulate each other, as if this were just another case for them, like Rory was just a number to them, she didn't mean a thing.

Rory ran into the corridor where she saw a young couple, about her age, waiting outside that door where the children were kept. All of a sudden it hit her; Libby would be behind there, she would have to have been in case Rory did win. The young couple smiled as the doors opened and out ran…..Libby. Rory was confused, why was Libby coming out to them, they must of made a mistake. Just as Rory was about to shout something to them, they picked Libby up and hugged her. Libby was laughing and smiling. That was the couple she had seen Libby with before, they were the people who were looking after Libby. They were the ones who were going to look after her for Christmas, they were the couple who were sitting at the back of the courtroom during Rory's case, they had smiled and hugged each other when Rory had lost. Rory had a sudden flash of anger, a thought that could ruin her chances of getting Libby back for good, but Rory had become so determined now that she had to see it through. Rory was so close to talking to Libby, to holding her again, but however much she wanted to do it, she wasn't going to let her self make this worse, she was going to go back home and have a great Christmas with her mom and Luke and…..Skye. Suddenly a Christmas in Stars hollow didn't sound like such good plan.

_Disaster falls like raindrops_

_Softly touching your shoulder_

_Pouring from the sky you once loved_

Wreaking havoc through all those trusted 

"Rory, Rory come here" Lorelai shouted as she ran out of the courtroom. The couple who were each holding one of Libby's hands, turned around when the heard Rory's name. They quickly walked off in a different direction when they saw Rory. Rory, no, to most people looked a mess, her clothes hung off her and her bones stuck out, her skin was being stretched over her bones, she was all skin and bone, she had nothing on her body at all. Lorelai had been making big meals, burgers, pizza, wholesome food, something to make Rory put some weight on, the doctor in Hartford that Lorelai had taken her to had said she had to put some weight on soon or Rory would collapse from malnutrition.

Rory knew that she hadn't been starved in New York, she had always been too tired or hurt to eat and she was always too upset to even look at Libby for what she was putting her through let alone feed her.

Rory walked towards Lorelai and for once in the whole time she had been back at her moms, she really let her Mom hug her.

The drive home was as silent as the drive there.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai went into the house shouting loudly

"Hey, so how did it go?" Lorelai had ran into the house before Rory had even managed to get out of the car, just so she could warn Luke ahead of time

"Not good, so be nice, and try not to mention it too much"

"aww I'm so sorry, what did they say, will she ever get her back" Luke had suddenly gone all Parenty on Rory, like he was upset that Libby wasn't here right now, that he wasn't going to get to meet her today.

"I'll explain later, just be nice and talk about pie or something, she likes pie"

"Yeah good idea" Luke commented sarcastically

Lorelai stuck her tounge out at Luke.

"Glad to see your over it so soon" Rory said as she came into the kitchen crying, she turned to look at Luke and her mom, then ran into her room slamming the door behind her.

Lorelai looked across at Luke and started to cry. She couldn't help it, there was just this terrible feeling that he couldn't get rid of. The fact that she couldn't help Rory through this terrible pain, that there was nothing Lorelai, her mother who was supposed to help her, could do about it.


	17. Part 15 ‘I Don’t Believe’

Ok so this one is quite sad and its not really the way I planned for it to turn out, but I got carried away and found a different way of doing what I wanted to with this fanfic, so that I could finish it where I wanted the whole story to ultimately end. So those who are waiting for the fluff, please stick with me, it will come soon enough, and I thin that you will be pleased with the way I plan to end this fanfic. Oh and thank you again for the amazing comments I keep getting. Enjoy….. Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me. 

Part 15 'I Don't Believe'

"Rory, Rory wake up, its Christmas" 5 days had passed since the court had ruled Libby wouldn't be spending Christmas with her Mom. Rory hadn't left her room since she slammed it upon returning home. For all Lorelai and Luke knew she hadn't eaten or drank either, all they knew was the door had been locked, except during the night when Rory woke to use the bathroom. Skye didn't quite understand why Rory wouldn't leave her room, but nobody had bothered to tell her about Libby quite yet.

Skye was running down the stairs, Lorelai and Luke slowly following behind her, Lorelai moaning and Luke rubbing his eyes. Instead of stopping by the tree surrounded by presents, Skye ran into the kitchen and began banging on Rory's bedroom door. Rory wasn't answering and after 5 minutes of Skye's continuous banging Lorelai started to panic. Rory had never not answered before, everytime they had shouted in the last 5 days she had said go away. However horrible that made Lorelai feel it also made her feel reassure that Rory was at least ok enough to answer.

"Rory, Rory, answer me now if your in there, come on Rory" Lorelai as banging n the door now.

"Lor, calm down, she's probably sleeping. Not everybody wakes up at 5am like Skye" Luke reassured Lorelai, he didn't like the pain that Rory was putting Lorelai through so he had been doing his best to ease t for the past week.

"Yeah that's true," Lorelai began to smile and followed Luke into the other room, Skye then gave up and followed behind.

Skye, Luke and Lorelai all sat waiting for Rory to wake, Skye refused to open her presents until Rory got there, so they all sat waiting.

7am came and Rory still wasn't awake.

"Come on Skye, why don't you just start to open them, Rory should be awake soon."

"No, I'm waiting for my sister" Lorelai and Luke were both taken a back by this, Skye had never called Rory her sister before and they hadn't ever really instilled it into her, most kids just know they have a sister because they grow up with them but it hadn't been like that for Skye.

"Ok then sweetie, we'll wait for Rory" Lorelai seemed really happy that Skye was calling Rory her sister and she wished Luke seemed as happy as she was. But Luke couldn't help thinking that this was wrong, he didn't want Skye to get too attached to Rory incase Rory got up and left again.

8am came and people were already walking around in the street. Christmas was not a time for Stars hollow to stop like it was in most towns, Stars Hollow loved Christmas and spent ages preparing for it.

"Maybe we should try to wake her again" Skye toddled off into the kitchen and started banging on Rory's room door again. Lorelai followed her, finally getting the chance to see if things were ok. Lorelai had been worrying or hours, where was she, was she ok, or was she just sleeping. Lorelai did the most sensible thing that no one had thought of before and tried the door handle. The door creaked as it opened up to an empty room. The bed was made, no mess laid around the room, all of the memorabilia and posters were still in the place they had been for so many years, the only thing missing was Rory.

"Where is she?" Skye had started to panic and her face got all scrunched up and sad.

Lorelai was scared, how long had Rory not been there, the last time Lorelai remembered shouting in was 7pm last night, she could have been gone 24 hours, that qualified her as a missing person. Lorelai wandered into the room, it seemed cold and dark with her mind-racing full of things. She turned to Rory's desk and saw a note stuck onto her mirror. Lorelai snatched the note form the mirror and read it.

Dear Mom and everybody,

Sorry I left without telling you, but I have some things to deal with, I'll call. Rory x

Lorelai dropped the letter to the floor and slowly her body followed it. She sat, slumped on the floor of Rory's room, Skye and Luke looking over her and began to cry. She wasn't crying for anything in particular, she just felt that right now, she should be crying for everything. The fact that she couldn't help her daughter whom was in desperate need for help.. And the fact that the 2 people whom had been with her through it all, she was neglecting.

_Tears fall on your skin and wash a way the pain_

_The colours of your eyes light up your face with fear_

_The place you love most_

_Fades away to dust_


	18. Part 16 ‘Returning to Reality’

Ok so thank you so much for the reviews and sorry it's been a while since I last posted, but here, I hope you enjoy it. The fluff I promised is coming, its just been delayed a few parts, but it'll come just wait. Enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 16 'Returning to Reality'

(Christmas day and she choose to leave, after she knew exactly how much Skye had been looking forward to spending Christmas with her 'new sister'. Lorelai seems more concerned about the fact that Rory is all alone and upset and not that Skye has been let down yet again by her 'sister'. I've never really been aware of Rory being Skye's mom before, I mean yeah of course I knew it but I always just kind of thought of Logan coming to visit her and being her only parent. And with Rory out of the way I never really thought it was relevant, until now that is. Now that she is living back home, in the place I now also call home. I just I always loved Rory as if she was my own, but then when she left and broke Lorelai's heart, then she left Logan and broke his heart, and she left Skye and Skye doesn't know it yet but because of Rory leaving Skye will have her heart broken when she finds out the truth.)

"Libby, Libby baby, its your Mommy, yeah I know I haven't been with you for a while but I'm back now, I'm going to take you home as soon as I can, I promise" Rory had been laid in the hospital for hours, Libby was unconscious, she laid quietly, her tiny body resting peacefully on the crisp clean hospital sheets, her body attached to countless wires. She looked so helpless, and to Rory she was. Rory had no power to help Libby and that was all she wanted to do.

The Bakers, that's the couples name, the ones who were taking care of Libby while she was away from Rory. When Libby had been taken to hospital, they had called Rory. Rory wasn't sure how they got the number or why they called, she was just glad they had.

"Keep talking to her, she can here you" the nurse came in really quietly, the Bakers had gone outside to talk with the police. Normally if I child was taken into hospital unconscious because they had just collapsed the authority's wouldn't bother to get involved, but because Libby was currently in the custody of the Bakers, the police had to look into it, with them not being her real parents and all.

Rory's lawyer had called as soon as he heard what had happened, he said that now this had happened and now that Rory felt safe enough to tell the court how much she earned and the fact that she did have an apartment away from Alex, that they could appeal as soon as they liked and it was pretty much guaranteed she would get Libby back.

Ever since she had spoken to the lawyer, Rory couldn't help but smile, even if her little baby was unconscious and it was not known what was wrong with her or when she would wake.

"Miss Gilmore, we would like to talk to you outside" Rory was brought back down to earth by the voice of the police officer, staring at her from the doorway.

"Right, I'm coming" Rory stood up and let go of Libby's tiny hand that she had been holding onto so carefully.

After talking to the police, Rory felt a lot better, she felt confident that she would have Libby back soon, then her life would be back on track.

She was prepared now, to make her life work, and even though when she had found out about Libby being in hospital, she had just left her Moms, she had forgotten that she would be letting Skye down and she wanted Skye, Luke and her Mom to be a part of her new life.

The phone rang in the Gilmore house; Lorelai was sitting on the sofa, watching Skye lay out next to her fast asleep. Luke was asleep in the armchair and Lorelai had just been watching some crummy TV movie. The second Lorelai heard the phone ring she jumped up to answer it, partly because she thought it would be Rory, and partly because she didn't want to wake Luke and Skye, after all it was Christmas day and they deserved a little rest after waking so early.

"Hello"

"Mom" Rory whispered on the end of the phone

"Rory, oh my God where are you, are you ok. Why did you just leave like that?" Lorelai was full of questions but didn't mean to make it seem like she was mad, because even though she was upset, she wasn't mad, she couldn't be, she had spent too many years being mad at Rory for leaving and that had got her no where.

"I'm sorry, Libby's in hospital" Rory cried on the end of the phone "She wont wake up" Rory had finally let it all out, yes she was trying to be strong and putting on a front, but Lorelai was one of the only 2 people in the world, she could cry in front of and feel like it was completely ok.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry….." Lorelai was beyond words, nothing could describe to Rory how bad she felt for Rory right now, after all, Lorelai knew exactly what it felt like to have something she loved so much torn away from her…..

_Cry yourself to sleep baby_

_But don't let it disturb you_

_For you are not the weak one honey_

_You are strong and full of will._


	19. Part 17 ‘New Beginnings’

Ok, so its been a few days since I last posted, sorry, I'd like to thank everyone for the great reviews again and thank you for the comments, I'm trying to take them all into account, please keep reviewing. This chapter is weird, there's not much importance to it, but I needed to do this chapter so I could round of one story line and the next chapter will be a new story line (inc. the fluff I promised!). I've been thinking of where I'd like this story to end (Yeah I know) it won't be yet but if anybody has any ideas of where they would like it to end, please let me know! And well, enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 17 'New Beginnings'

"Full custody is granted to Miss Gilmore'

Those words rang in Rory's ears for days after the court case. She had finally gotten Libby back, 3 weeks early. As soon as Libby was admitted to hospital, even though it was proven that the bakers had nothing to do with it, the courts re considered Rory's appeal and, after she told them about her income and housing situation, they granted her full custody.

Libby had been in hospital for a week before the case and 2 weeks after it. During that time, Lorelai had fit a get Rory healthy timetable in between work and Luke and Skye. She made sure Rory ate a full meal, 3 times a day, she made Rory drink milk and fresh orange juice to get the vitamin c back into her body. She even made sure that Rory sat out on the back yard for a few minutes each day, so she got enough sun. The town's people would stare from behind trees just to catch a glimpse of Rory. Lorelai hadn't allowed Rory to go back out into the town yet, she wasn't going out until she looked healthy and had Libby back. But this ban hadn't stopped the town bombarding Luke and Lorelai with questions about her and what she was doing back. The town knew almost everything, but Lorelai had told them that Rory would be coming back out soon, she was just ill, and funnily enough the town chose to believe it.

The day Libby came out of hospital, Lorelai was so pleased. She had tried to see Libby a few times in hospital but she was busy with work and Luke and Skye, so Rory had spent everyday at her bedside, working at the same time, just waiting for Libby to wake up. Then 3 days after she did, the hospital discharged her and said she was safe to go home.

Rory was renting Lanes old apartment but Lorelai wouldn't let her move in until they were both healthy, and by the look of Libby, they were gonna be with Lorelai for a long time.

Rory drove Libby back to Lorelai's, took her out of the car and carried her in to the living room. Lorelai and Skye were waiting, Luke was at work.

"Rory, can I hold her" Skye looked so sweet as she sat on the sofa, Libby sitting on her knee, Libby was even smiling. Rory watched as her 2 daughters sat together, even if one of them didn't know it. Lorelai saw the look Rory was giving the girls and it hurt her, it hurt her to know that Skye shows everything that used to be wrong with Rory's life, but that something so beautiful and unknowing came out of it.

"Ok so, Rory, welcome home" Lorelai had never felt any better in her life than she did right now. She was engaged to the love of her life, she had her daughter, and her 2 beautiful granddaughters, all together in their house. Lorelai had always felt that their house had looked lonely when it was just Rory and Lorelai living there, but now it felt full of life and happiness. She didn't want to sound cliché like those movies she and Rory had always made fun of but she really had got her happy ending, just like Cinderella.

_On a wonderful day like today_

_The sun shines above me_

_The birds and the trees_

_Singing in the street following the breeze_


	20. Part 18 ‘Welcome To Stars Hollow’

Ok so here it is, Rory's grand return to Stars Hollow!

I just want to say thank you again for the brilliant reviews that you guys have been giving me!

Please read and keep reviewing like you have been, thank you and enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me. Part 18 'Welcome To Stars Hollow' 

"Ok, Rory its 9.15 am and a busy time for the town of Stars Hollow, people are going to Luke's, eating breakfast. They are crossing town to go to school and work, Kirk will be starting a new job, Miss Patty will be teaching, Taylor will be planning this month parade festival party and Babette will be doing, well whatever it is that Babette does. And today is also the day that Rory Gilmore returns to her town." Lorelai was dancing around in the living room trying to pull her boot on

"Ok, Mom, you don't need to make a speech, I'm just going to have breakfast at Luke's with Libby and Skye. I'm gonna order a stack of pancakes, eat them and then I'm coming home, I have to work remember." Rory was trying to make it less of a big deal, but in actual fact she was really excited about it.

Lorelai opened the front door and the wind blew in, cold January air blew through Rory, she was back in Stars hollow.

Lorelai climbed into her new car and rove off, giving Rory a little mocking wave.

Rory put on Skye's coat and picked up Libby from the sofa. She stepped outside of the house, Libby held over her hip, and holding Skye's hand. Rory nervously locked the door behind her and walked down the path. She walked along the street towards Luke's, watching people go about their day to day business.

Miss Patty was sitting under the gazebo talking to Babbete, Kirk was doing Tai Chi outside of the Stars Hollow library and Taylor was directing a group of shirtless men carrying what looked like a giant apple. Lorelai was right; the town was exactly the same. As Rory approached Luke's, a few sets of eyes were following her, Miss Patty's and Babette's in particular. They obviously knew Skye, they waved and she waved back as they crossed the street to Luke's.

"Hey guys" Luke smiled from behind the counter as they came into the diner. All eyes turned to see Rory as she sat down at the nearest table.

"Hey, right Luke, I want blueberry pancakes" it was obvious by the way Skye spoke and ordered her food, that she had been raised by Lorelai and brought up here. Here it Luke's, in Stars Hollow, in this whole place, and not where Rory had been, because if she had been, then Skye wouldn't be who she was now.

_Look at me now_

_Not what you thought right?_

_Well you don't get a choice _

_Its what I became while you were gone_

"And For you Rory?" Luke asked moving along to Rory

"Erm, well I've waited nearly 5 years for this, so I've gotta make it good. Pancakes, no burger, no wait, you cant have a burger for breakfast, or can you, no. Ok, lets see….." Rory pondered overlooking the menus

"Ok, how about I just bring you a load of stuff?" Luke asked

"Great idea!" Rory smiled closing up her menu

Miss Patty and Babette were pointing and speaking in whispered tones by the diner window, Kirk had joined them and Taylor was walking over. Rory felt uncomfortable, like she didn't know these people anymore, normally they would have talked to her, but she had been away nearly 5 years and obviously things had changed since then.

"No, Lorelai wouldn't say, she just told me that she was sick" Babette was saying

"Well, she does look sick, but I mean why is she back and why now, after all this time" Miss patty and Babette were having more of a debate than a conversation

"Do you think she is looking to invest in a house, because I have one up for sale"

"Kirk, how is that useful" Babette shouted

(You would think that they would know I could here them, I mean they talk louder than anyone I know and there's never a secret in this town because of them.)

"Here we go, pancakes" Luke presented Rory and Skye with huge stacks of pancakes and handed Rory a Luke's bag.

"And, a Burger for Lunch" Luke smiled at Rory. He had been trying to be supportive ever since she had come back, but whatever he had with Rory before she left, certainly wasn't there now.

"Thanks Luke" Rory smiled as she looked at Skye dig into her pancakes. Luke knew that look, that look was the proud parent I love you longing kinda look. It was the look that was used in soaps a lot when kids were taken away from their parents. Rory was looking at Skye in a way that said she wanted Skye and Luke knew that there was nothing h could do to stop it. Luke had never really understood what it was like to have something taken away from him, but he knew what it looked like to have that something back, because that's exactly how it was for Rory, she had Skye back, whether Skye knew it or not.

Lorelai who came bursting through the diner door waving a piece of paper crazily around, trying to catch her breath interrupted Luke's train of thought.

"Wow, Lorelai, what is it?" Luke asked

"Logan, he's, and Skye, and the lawyer. With the court and Libby….. And Rory. Nothing, why…we cant…no chance!" Lorelai was trying to catch her breath.

"Your talking way too fast, what's going on, what about Logan?" Luke was beginning to get worried, however much he hadn't understood Loreali's speech, he knew that it was bad.

"Logan, he's taking us to court, he wants Skye back" Lorelai finally let out.

Luke looked from Lorelai, to Rory, to Skye who was sitting a fork in her mouth, laughing at Libby.

He now knew what it felt to have something he loved taken away from him…..Finally.


	21. Part 19 ‘There’s Just One Person…’

Ok guys, so I'm really sorry, but this is not going to turn out to be a Rogan. (However much both you and I wanted it to be, i've just worked out the perfect ending)

And another thing I'm really sorry about, part 20 will be split into part 20a and part 20 b. and then that will be where I end it. So part 20 b will be the last of the parts in this story. I didn't expect it to finish so early, but I have the perfect ending worked out, which I hope you will all love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me. 

Part 19 'There's Just One Person…..'

"Ok, I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but no way am I getting my lawyers from you" Laughed Lorelai. She was trying to make the best of this situation, and one way Lorelai did this, was t laugh about it or make silly comments.

"Why not?" Asked Rory who had been playing along all day with her Moms little game.

"Well, first of all, you got stuck with a bunch of community service hours, then you got a crappy lawyer to divorce you from Logan and that didn't work, meaning your still technically married….."

Rory interrupted her Mom "I'm what?"

"So I'm guessing you didn't know" Lorelai smiled trying to shrug it off

"No, I didn't know! How, Oh my God…..I am still married to Logan!" Rory's face was turning red; Lorelai could tell this was not something Rory was happy about.

(Oh No, how can I still be married to Logan, now he has grounds for custody of Skye, oh god. Mom and Luke are going to loose. I don't want them to loose anymore than the next guy, but they're up against Logan and his dad's lawyers, they are so screwed.)

"Oh Rory, don't worry, we'll get you a divorce, right after we secure custody of Skye" Lorelai was trying to look on the bright side, and ignore that little inkling feeling that said Logan now had rights to Skye.

"Yeah right, your not the one married to Logan!" Rory screamed.

_Let it all out_

_Watch the words pour from your mouth_

_As you carelessly sweep away my life _

Drowning in the letters that fall from you 

"Adam" Rory was banging on the door, it was 3am, but she didn't care, she needed her best friend right now.

A sleepy looking Adam opened the door "Rory, what are you doing here!" Adam looked shocked

"Can I come in?" Rory asked sweetly. Those were the 4 words Adam had been waiting to hear for years, he had been trying to protect Rory from Alex for ages, but she never once left him, Adam had tried and now, he knew she had finally done it, she had finally left Alex and now Adam had his chance to get Rory.

The next morning Adam woke up with the biggest smile on his face. He was so happy to wake up to find Rory lying next to him. Her hair smelt of fruit and not the horrible kind of fruit smelling shampoo, the really good kind, the kind that actually smells like fruit. Rory's skin touched Adams for a moment as she quietly stirred in her sleep.

Adam turned to see the clock, 10 am, he should be at work. He couldn't go now though, he couldn't leave Rory, not now, not in the state she was in when she had turned up last night.

Adam lay quietly in bed for another 45 minutes, until Rory began to stir.

"Hey Rory" Adam tapped Rory as she turned in her sleep

"Adam?" Rory questioned, as she came t grips with where she was "what am I doing here, did we?" Rory wondered

"No, no, you fell asleep so I laid you down here" Adam answered

"Right, yeah, I remember now" Rory sat up and swept her hair out of her face

"So, is everything ok, because when you got here last night, you seemed pretty shook up. Your not back together with Alex are you?" Adam questioned, fearing the worst

"No, I'm not back with Alex, I just, I need your help Adam" Rory confessed

"Ok, sure, I'll do whatever I can" Adam had been waiting for the day when Rory would need him, he had been waiting for this, just so he could prove to her, that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I need you to be my lawyer" Rory said

"What, but I haven't graduated yet" Adam tried

"Yeah, so what, I need you to help my mom and Luke, keep custody of Skye and not let Logan get it. And then after that I need you to get me a divorce from Logan" Rory explained" Well, I don't know" Adam never wanted to say no to Rory, but his was a hard case

"Please Adam" Rory grabbed hold of Adams hand and looked into his eyes, "please"

There was no way that Adam could of said no to Rory now "Ok, I'll do it" Adam smiled boldly at Rory, Rory held his hand tightly and kissed him lightly on the cheek "thank you" she whispered in his ear.


	22. Part 20a ‘Doughnuts are good for you’

Ok, so this part is very long, and it is the second from last part in this story, so I thought you deserved it. Thank you so much for all your reviews and please keep reading and reviewing. I really hope you like it and well, enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

Part 20a 'Doughnuts are good for you'

"Here it is" Rory smiled a Adam drove passed the welcome to stars hollow sign

"This is it" Adam looked through the car windows and around the small town

"Yeah, I told you it was small" Rory laughed at the look on Adam's face

"Yeah I remember you saying it was small, but I didn't think that you mean, this small," Adam said

"Yeah well, you get used to it" Rory laughed as she saw Kirk and Taylor, once again trying to hang a banner between 2 trees. Miss patty was directing them, but Taylor just seemed to get madder the more miss patty said.

Rory was laughing out loud now, at the scene that world seem unusual to some, but not to her, or anyone else in this town anyway

"You know them," Adam asked

"Yeah, of course I do, this is Stars Hollow, everyone here is like that" Rory smiled

Adam looked bewildered as he too began to watch the scene that was going on in the square

_It doesn't matter where you came form_

_Just look at where you've got to_

_It's hard to leave things behind_

But look how strong you are inside 

Adam drove where Rory told him to, then eventually pulled up outside of Lorelai's house.

Rory pushed open the stiff door and walked in, Adam following nervously behind her

"Mom, Luke, anybody home" Rory shouted as she walked further in.

"Kitchen" Rory heard Lorelai's shout

"Hey moms" Rory ran into the kitchen and hugged her mom, Adam followed and shoo Lorelai's hand

"Where have you been, I was worried" Lorelai eventually said. "I just found Libby laid asleep this morning and you no where to be seen

"Yeah well, I had to go find Adam, he's going to be our lawyer" Rory explained

"Oh, thanks Adam" Lorelai smiled, signalling for him and Rory to sit down "April had just taken Skye to the diner to pick up some stuff"

Rory sat down and dragged Adam down onto a chair too.

"So Erm, where's Libby" Rory asked

"Oh, right, April just thought she was so cute that's he took her with Skye and Edgar to the diner" Lorelai explained

"April?" Rory questioned

"Oh No, oh no" Lorelai said

"What's wrong, who's April" Rory asked

"I just realised, oh your going to be so mad, I'm sorry sweetie, I just forgot." Lorelai apologised

"Sorry for what, I not mad" Rory said

"April, she's Luke's daughter, she's 17. She lives with her mom and visits us now and then. Oh I can't believe I even forgot to tell you he was coming this morning," Lorelai said apologetically

"Hey, its ok, I didn't even know Luke had a daughter" Rory wasn't mad, she was just puzzled, she hadn't realised she had missed so much while she was gone

"Oh, yeah, he found out after you left" Lorelai said sitting down at the table with Rory and an uncomfortable looking Adam

"Wow, that's, well I don't know, is it good" Rory asked

"Yeah it's great, she's a really sweet kid" Lorelai smiled. She meant it, she really did love April, it had taken her a while at first, but she had grown to love April.

"We're back" April shouted as she came through he door and into the kitchen, holding Libby in her arms

"Oh hey, I didn't know we were having visitors" April said, setting the food down on the counter

"Oh no, April, this is Rory, and that's Adam" Lorelai introduced them

"Oh right, hey Rory, I'm April, I've heard loads about you" April smiled and shook both Rory and Adams hand politely

"Mommy" Libby shouted, as she tried to beak free from April's arms. April handed Libby to Rory who hugged Libby, then passed her onto Adam.

"Ok, what do we have" Lorelai opened the nags of food April had brought in while Skye and April sat down at the table. Lorelai didn't even have to look to know that Edgar was sitting at the table, she cold smell him "Skye baby, put Edgar on the floor please, its unhygienic to have a dog at the table." Skye put Edgar down on the floor as Lorelai placed plates of food in the middle of the table.

"Right ok, we have Pancakes, Muffin's and some chocolate covered doughnuts, who wants what"

"Doughnuts for breakfast" Adam asked

"Yeah, doughnuts are good for you"" Lorelai smiled and places a chocolate doughnut on Adams plate

"Right" Adam smiled and took a bite out of his doughnut

"They're good right" Rory looked at Adam

"They're amazing" Adam replied

"What did I tell you" Rory laughed, picking up her doughnut and biting into it

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted you" Adam smiled, taking another bite from his doughnut.

The next few hours were spent grilling Lorelai and Luke with any question Adam could think of that might help with the case.

Adam had read his law books and had studied every detail of the letter. He knew what he was up against and knew that it would not be easy, but at least he was trying.

"So, do we have a case" Lorelai asked as she drank down her 7th cup of coffee. They had had to go to Luke's to question him because he refused to leave work. The only way Lorelai was going to do that was if she could have as many cups of coffee as she felt nesacsary, and after a lot of negotiating, Luke had no choice but to agree

"Yes, I think we do" Adam smiled and picked up yet another chocolate covered doughnut and bit into it.

"Great", "Thank G-d" Lorelai and Luke said together

"So, I forgot to ask, when is the court case" Adam asked, realising he had forgotten all about it.

"Oh, its tomorrow" Lorelai said

"Tomorrow!" Adam shouted

"Well yeah, that's why we needed you so quickly, we couldn't get anybody else on such short notice" Lorelai explained

"Boy, Logan sure does work at a fast pace" Adam smiled, trying to show how ok and not nervous he was

Adam woke up feeling worse than he had ever felt before. It had hit him last night, just as he was going to sleep, that if he lost this, Rory could be so upset that she may never talk to him again, and that would be his worst nightmare.

"Adam" Rory shouted

"I'm in here," Adam shouted from the bedroom "It's a really nice place you have here"

"Thanks, its ok, I haven't fully moved in to it yet" Rory had let Adam sty the night in her stars hollow apartment, the one her mom had been banning her from living in. "I brought you breakfast"

"Doughnuts?" Adam was surprised how fast he had became so addicted to something; he didn't usually like sweet foods

"No, really breakfast, cereal" Rory said, leaving Adam and moving into the small kitchen to make some "You got 10 minutes to get dressed, we gotta go"

"Right" Adam, shouted back.

Adam ad quickly pulled on his smartest trousers and a new shirt Lorelai had ironed for him yesterday, his blue tie, and his smart jacket. He grabbed his briefcase from the side of the bed, and went into the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

Rory was clearing up around him as he ate his breakfast. Rory was dressed smartly for court, she had a beautiful light pink dress on and her hair lay gracefully on her back. Her face looked so bright and young, she certainly didn't look 25.

After minutes of running across town to Luke and lorelai's, they all finally set off.

When they arrived at the courthouse, Rory realised that this was the very place where she had had Libby taken away from her. They were all nervous but no one more than Rory, she knew she was going to have a lot of emotions and considering that Logan was going to be there, Rory could tell this was going to be a very hard day.

"Is it just me, or does this place look scarier than it did last time" Lorelai said as they entered the court house

"Last time?" Adam questioned; thinking that something else relevant to the case could only make them stronger

"Oh, nothing to do with Skye, it was Libby" Lorelai answered as she looked around

"Libby?" Adam questioned, looking at Rory for an answer

"I'll explain later" Rory told Adam

Just as they all sat down on a bench outside of courtroom 3, a tall woman, dressed smartly came out of the courtroom, and reading off a piece of paper said plainly "Case 407, Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes versus, Logan Huntzberger"

"That's us" Lorelai stood up nervously

"Please come in" The woman announced

Adam, Luke and Lorelai all got up to go into the courtroom

"Aren't you coming honey?" Lorelai asked Rory, who was still sitting down

"No, I think I'll just sit out here until you guys finish" Rory answered

"Ok" Lorelai, said

"Good Luck" Rory smiled at Lorelai before she disappeared behind that door.

What seemed like hours passed, and with each second Rory worried more. It was about 30 minutes before Lorelai, Luke and Adam reappeared from behind those heavy double doors.

They all looked exhausted as they marched out of the courtroom, one behind the other

Rory stood up sharply as soon as she saw them, eager to know what happened "So?"

"We won!" Lorelai started jumping up and down, hugging Rory, Luke smiled and shook Adams hand

"Thanks man" Luke said

"Don't mention it" Adam smiled. "Rory, come over here a second" Adam grabbed hold of Rory's skinny hand and dragged her around the corner. He dropped his briefcase and she stared him in the eyes.

Rory's heart was beating fast as Adam leaned in towards her. Rory stood still as Adam kissed her softly.

Adam pulled away and Rory smiled, Adam smiled back as Rory leaned towards Adam and kissed him back.

Back around the corner, Luke and Lorelai were holding hands as they walked out of the courthouse. Luke stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway

"Hey Lorelai," Luke said

"Yeah" Lorelai turned to look into Luke's eyes

"Marry me" Luke, said kissing Lorelai's forehead

"Sure Lukey" Lorelai kissed Luke's soft lips

They both smiled and carried on walking out of the courthouse, hand in hand.


	23. Part 20b ‘Broken Dreams of Snow and Pain

Ok so last chapter, I'm really sad about this, and I don't want it to end now, even though it has to really, because I don't think there is anything more I can do with this. I'm sorry this chapter is short but the last one was extra long to make up for it. Now this part is different form the rest, its kind of bittersweet, even if the sweet stands out more than the bitter, its still a little sad (well it is to me) so I do hope you enjoy it and please review still, even though its finished I'd still like to know what you thought of it. Thanks so much for sticking with this story and I'm glad so many of you liked it. If you want something else to read, please check out some of my other fanfics. Thank you again and for the last time enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Princeton, the Plaza or any of the other things mentioned in my stories. So please don't sue me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Part 20b 'Broken Dreams of Snow and Pain'

"I now pronounce you, husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride" The vicar announced

Lorelai would remember that day for the rest of her life, she knew it, how it felt when the wind blew past her face as Luke kissed her, their first kiss as a married couple, she would never forget it.

Luke took hold of Lorelai's hand and led her back down the aisle. Rory, April and Skye, their bridesmaids followed.

Lorelai looked so beautifully radiant as she and Luke had their wedding photographs taken, where else but outside the Stars Hollow church.

"Luke" Lorelai said as she and Luke over to Miss Patty's where their small wedding reception was being held

"Yeah" Luke turned to face Lorelai

"We got married" Lorelai smiled broadly, she was truly happy

"Yeah, yeah we did" Luke said, smiling at Lorelai.

Luke and Lorelai walked up to the door of Miss Patty's. They both stopped outside, before deciding to go in, they knew that this was something you couldn't just go into, you had to be prepared for any kind of party like this in Stars Hollow.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked

"Yeah" Lorelai answered, pushing open the door

"SURPRISE!" the entire room was filled with their friends and family, shouting, laughing and having fun

"Hey you guys" Lorelai said, she had became very emotional now, this had truly been the most perfect day, there was just one thing missing, but Lorelai wasn't going to let it get her down, it wasn't important, it was just something to make it, extra perfect.

Lorelai had eaten so much, danced so much and laughed so much, she could have laid down and gone to sleep right there, right then and it was only 6pm. So instead of going to sleep, Lorelai sat down, just to do some thinking.

She wandered outside and sat on the lonely bench that was placed conveniently outside of Miss Patty's.

Lorelai watched her little Rory dancing with Adam and Libby, they all looked so happy, and Lorelai was glad Rory had found her family again, and let in a new member. Lorelai could tell Adam was meant for Rory, they had that glow, the glow that said I'm not going anywhere. Lorelai could see that the first time she had met Adam, but these things take time and, Lorelai gave it time, and then, look what happened. It was weird how Lorelai had this sense of things like that.

Lorelai then turned her attention to her baby, Skye. So what if she hadn't given birth to Skye, she would still always be Lorelai's baby. One day, Lorelai had dreaded that day, Skye was going to have to be told the truth, who was going to do it, Lorelai didn't know. She hadn't planned that far ahead, whether it would be her, Luke or even Rory to tell Skye about how she came into his world. To be honest, Lorelai would prefer Rory to tell Skye the whole story, since Lorelai hadn't really been updated on the story, after all, she hadn't been there and Rory had.

Lorelai sat and thought about all the things that had gone on over the past few years, all of the good things, and the bad things, all of the stuff that had happened and all the things that have changed, well some things have changed, a lot, and some, not so much.

"Mom" Rory came and sat down next to Lorelai "it's cold out here what are you doing?"

"Thinking" Lorelai, said.

"Oh yeah, what are you thinking about right now?" Rory asked

"I'm thinking there is only one thing to make this night that tiny bit more perfect" Lorelai explained

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Rory wondered

"Snow" Lorelai answered simply

"Well I don't know about you, but I get the feeling that it might do just that" Rory said staring at the sky

"Oh yeah, me to" Lorelai followed Rory's gaze to the sky, and as they sat there, waiting for the snow, Libby walked out and sat down on Rory's knee

"Good things happen when it snows" Rory whispered into the night sky. Just a whisper, that's all it was but it echoed, all across the earth and sky. Her voice was all that was left for her to amaze the world with. And on that night as she sat there, Libby in her arms, she did just that, and the whole world listened.

"Yeah, yeah they do" Lorelai put her arm around Rory and watched as the snow started to fall around them.

_Be silent and still_

_Let the world pass you by_

_Look at the sky_

_And see the stars shine_

As the night went on, Luke and April joined them on the bench, Adam coming next to sit with Rory and eventually Skye dragging Edgar behind her, who sat on Lorelai's knee. They all sat, as a family, and watched the snow fall in Stars Hollow, their home, whether they lived here or not it was a home to them all, in some way or another and they liked that, the feeling that no matter where you go, or what you do in life, with Stars Hollow, you always have a place to come back to, you can always just go home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for listening, or reading even

elliex


End file.
